Konoha Of The Dead KOTD
by KyuubiLover100
Summary: This is the "Naruto" version of Highschool of the Dead  HOTD . It has the same story line but there are a lot of differences that I put in so please read it if you love my writing or just need something to write. M for violence and gore and maturity.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: **Another anime that I'm using **Naruto** characters in. My favorite anime of all time: **HOTD(Highschool Of The Dead).**

**Naruto: HOTD **is owned by **Satou Daisuke** and **Naruto **is owned by **Masashi Kishimoto**. The second season of **HOTD **starts on **September 5, 2011** so look forward to that if you're an **HOTD **fan.

**Me: **I am! ***smiles* **I fell in love with that anime from the first episode! It has everything you want in an anime: action, adventure, drama, ecchi, horror, mature, mystery, psychological, romance, shounen, supernatural, and tragedy. **(list taken from "genre(s)" list)**

**Sakura: **Please enjoy the first chapter everyone.

**Everyone: **And here we go! **Konoha Of The Dead!**

**Let's Go!**

**Konoha Of the Dead: Chapter 1 – Spring Of The Dead**

"Naruto," Sakura shook Naruto awake. "Naruto-kun, wake up."

Naruto groaned and rolled over, "Leave me alone Sakura. I want to sleep."

"We have to get to school smarty," Sakura kicked him out of bed and heard him hit the ground with a loud _thump_. "Are you awake?"

Naruto sat up and rubbed his head, "Very much awake, thank you very much." He grumbled and stood up, "Not going to school with Kimimaru today?"

"No," Sakura said. "He had Karate Club practice this morning so I'll be going to school with you."

"How did you get into the boys' dorm this early anyway?" Naruto grabbed a towel off the edge of his bed and sniffed it. He gaged and threw it into the corner.

"Here," Sakura held out a clean towel.

"Thank you," Naruto took it and walked into the bathroom.

Sakura followed and sat on the counter and watched him start to brush his teeth, "I always come to the boys' dorm this early in the morning. Kimimaru-kun let's me in every morning and then the dorm advisor is my brother so I can get in whenever I want, even after curfew."

Naruto nodded and continued to brush his teeth. Sakura Haruno had been his crush since they were kids and he use to be hers until the new guy Kimimaru came to their school. He practically swept Sakura off her feet after a few weeks and they'd been dating for about a month now. Naruto didn't like him for several reasons and didn't bother to be friends with him. Kimimaru had the cool guy demeanor about him and that's what made all the girls go after him and that took plenty girls off Sasuke Uchiha, their other best friend.

"We have a test today in math class," Sakura explained.

Naruto spit in the sink and brushed his teeth again. Naruto nodded and looked at her. He admired her emerald green eyes, pink colored hair, smooth, pale skin, and adorable smile. He looked back in the mirror and noticed his five o' clock shadow was there and he groaned. He saw Sakura get off the counter and walk over to the cabinets and pull out his shaving cream and razor. He spit in the sink again and rinsed out his mouth, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sakura put them on the counter and sat next to them. "So are you ready for the math test?"

"I should be," Naruto wet his face and applied the shaving cream. "I studied with you and Sasuke last night and I finally understand the stuff."

"That's good," Sakura got off the counter and looked at herself in the mirror. She brushed some of her hair behind her ear and checked to make sure her uniform was right. She noticed Naruto look at her and she smiled, "Why do you keep looking at me with that look?"

"Just admiring how beautiful you look everyday," Naruto went back to focusing on his shaving but still noticed her blush.

**at school**

"How's Naruko doing at her all girl school?" Sasuke stood next to Naruto on the roof.

"She's doing fine," Naruto said. "She should be calling me any minute now."

"She calls you everyday?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded and heard his phone ring. He answered on the second ring, "Hey Naruko."

"Naruto!" Naruko shouted.

Naruto rubbed his ear, "What's wrong? You sound weird." Naruto heard screams in the background, "Naruko?"

"I don't know what to do," Naruko said through tears. "Something really weird is going on here."

"What're you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"People are eating each other," Naruko heard more screams and clenched the sword she was holding tighter. "The class was going normally and then we heard screaming outside the room. The teacher went to go check with the class rep and we watched from the door and another student killed the teacher with one bite. We thought she was dead for good but she sat up and bit the class rep and now the whole school is filled with zombies or something."

"Is there anyway you can make your way to my school?" Naruto asked.

"I should be able to if my sword training doesn't fail me," Naruko wiped her eyes and looked pass the pillar she was standing behind and saw more and more monsters eating students or each other.

"Alright," Naruto heard screaming again. "What's going on?"

"That didn't come from my end," Naruko said as she sliced off the head of one monster that came her way.

Naruto saw Sasuke staring down at the ground and he looked down as well. He saw a man in a suit was biting their gym teacher Asuma. He watched Asuma fall back and stop moving and heard his wife, Kurenai, cry out, "It's happening here."

"You need to warn everyone now," Naruko kicked an old friend of hers into the wall and cut off her head. "I'll try and make my way over there as soon as I can."

"You better because I'm not losing you," Naruto said and saw Asuma sit up and bite Kurenai. "I love you Naruko."

"I love you too Naruto," Naruko hung up and ran down the hallway.

Naruto hung up and put his phone in his pocket, "You get swords from the dojo; I'll go warn Sakura."

"Alright," Sasuke ran off the roof with Naruto and they went their separate directions.

Naruto ran to Kakashi's room and swung the door open. He walked in and pulled Sakura out of her seat, "We need to go."

"First you ditch class and now you're interrupting my lecture," Kakashi walked over.

"Shut up Kakashi," Naruto started to pull Sakura out.

"Naruto," Sakura pulled her arm away. "What are you doing?"

"We need to go, something really bad is going on and it's beyond normal," Naruto explained. "The gym teachers are eating each other out front now and it's happening at my sister's school, we need to go."

"That's ridiculous," Kimimaru stood up and stood next to Sakura. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "How do you expect us to believe you?"

Naruto clenched his teeth and heard the intercom come on and heard their principle Jiraiya, Naruto's grandfather, come on.

_"Attention all students, a serious fight has broken out on campus so everyone please remain in your classrooms and follow your teacher's instructions until further notice," _Jiraiya said. _"I repeat, a serious fight has brok-." _

Everyone stayed quiet and heard Jiraiya yell.

_"Stay away! Help! Someone help me!" _Jiraiya yelled and then the sound of blood being splattered came over the intercom and then it was silent.

After several seconds of stunned silence, the students flooded out of the classroom.

Naruto caught Sakura's arm before she followed them and saw Kimimaru follow them, "Don't!"

"We have to go!" Sakura shouted.

"We can't," Naruto ran out the room and ran in the opposite direction.

"What about Kimimaru-kun?" Sakura shouted.

Naruto stayed silent and saw Sasuke run up the stairs with three swords. Naruto took one and gave one to Sakura, "Here."

"What're we suppose to do with these?" Sakura asked.

"Kill those things that are eating everyone," Sasuke said and heard screaming outside and down the other end of the hall. He pulled out his phone and called his father, "Come on Dad, answer."

"Sasuke?" Fugaku answered quickly and he sounded panic.

"Dad," Sasuke sighed in relief, "I'm fine."

"Thank goodness," Fugaku sighed. "I'm sure you've already seen what's going on?"

"I have," Sasuke explained. "Where are you?"

"We're at the Yamanaka Estate now," Fugaku explained. "We'll be here so make you're way here with whoever you can bring along, just don't travel with large groups."

"I know," Sasuke saw Kakashi walk up and he was holding a sword as well. "We have Kakashi-senpai with us. Naruto and Sakura are safe as well so please let Minato and Kushina know along with Satoshi and Miyuuki."

"They didn't have any doubts about them being okay," Fugaku said. "Just be careful Sasuke."

"I will," Sasuke said.

"I love you," Fugaku sighed.

"Love you too Dad," Sasuke hung up and put his phone away.

"Well it appears we really are in some trouble now," Kakashi pointed out the window and saw a gym student be attacked by three zombies. "Is it fair to call them Zombies?"

"Not sure," Sakura said.

"More like Them," Sasuke said. "This isn't a movie so calling them Zombies would make it seem like its fantasy instead of reality."

"I wish it was just a fantasy," Sakura sighed.

"Let's get to the roof before this place fills up with Them," Naruto ran upstairs and heard Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi follow him.

**Naruko's school**

Naruko was panting heavily and standing in the clinic of her school. She had killed over fifty of her classmates and was looking for supplies to take with her. She was planning of stealing one of her teacher's motorcycle that he rode everyday and thought it would be a quick way to get to Naruto's school. She heard the door open and close and she looked over her shoulder to see Hinata Hyuuga with Tenten Surname, more of her classmates.

"You're alive," Hinata hugged her.

Naruko hugged back, "Yeah, I'm alive."

"Neji would kill me if I didn't protect her," Tenten had a blood covered sword and blood stained clothes. "How do we get out of here?"

"Not sure yet," Naruko heard her phone ring and she answered. "Hello?"

"Naruko," Kiba was on the line and he was standing in an empty classroom with Neji, Chouji, and Shikamaru at their all boy school. "It's Kiba."

"What is it Kiba?" Naruko said.

"I'm sure all of Konoha is experiencing the same thing," Kiba looked out the window and saw the smoke rising from buildings and streets. "Naruto called and said that him, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi we're fine. Over here we have Shikamaru, Chouji, and Neji. Shino didn't show up to school today and we can't contact him so we don't know if he's alive or not. What about you're end?"

"So far the only people I know that are alive are Hinata and Tenten," Naruko replied.

"Have you contacted Tayuya or anyone else?" Kiba asked.

"No," Naruko shook her head. "I suspect Tayuya is fine and as for Karin, she's probably already dead. What about Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro?"

"We haven't contacted them but Naruto said he would try," Kiba replied. "We're all meeting at the Yamanaka Estate, do you know if Ino is alive?"

"She should be," Naruko looked out the window and didn't see Ino anywhere outside. "I'll call her as soon as you hang up."

"Alright," Kiba nodded. "Good luck."

"Good luck," Naruko hung up and saw Ino walk in and she was covered in blood as well and holding a gun from their shooting range.

"I just got off the phone with Otou-san," Ino explained and put her machine gun on her shoulder. "Everyone else seems to be okay."

"That's good," Naruko found an empty duffle bag and started putting in medical supplies. "Is there anyway we can break into one of the vending machines and get some food out?"

"We have to be careful," Ino said. "They're blind but follow sound so if we break the glass on the vending machine they'll hear and instantly start walking towards us."

"Are they fast?" Tenten asked.

"Very slow but very strong," Ino explained.

"If they're slow that saves us time," Naruko said.

"Knocking them to the side would work, their recover time for being knocked to the side is very slow," Ino said. "I tested all these theories on my way over here."

"Good," Naruko put the duffle bag on her shoulder and picked up her sword. "We'll need to travel quietly then."

"Right," Hinata said.

"Are you a good fighter with any kind of weapon?" Ino asked.

"I can use a hand gun," Hinata said.

"Great," Ino gave her a hand gun and sleeves of bullets. "I got as many as I could," Ino said. "You have to hit them in the head to kill them, hitting them anywhere else won't do."

"Does everyone else know?" Naruko asked.

"Not sure but we need to worry about getting to your brother's school first than worrying about those Zombie things," Ino said.

"Okay," Naruko put her phone on vibrate. "You all should do the same since they're attracted to sound."

Hinata pulled out her phone with Tenten and Ino and put their phones on vibrate and back into their pockets.

Naruko kissed the blue stone necklace around her neck and closed her eyes, "Please watch over me Nii-san, Obaa-chan."

**Naruto's school**

Naruto put his necklace back into his shirt and looked down the hall. He saw several of Them lingering in the hallway and he looked at the others, "There's more here."

"They're already all over the school this quick?" Sasuke asked. "That's ridiculous."

"A lot of things don't make sense anymore Sasuke," Kakashi said. "We'll have to believe the impossible now."

"You're right," Sasuke sighed and saw Sakura picked up a baseball that had blood on it. "What are you doing?"

"Testing something," Sakura tossed it up and down. "One of Them is staring right at us but not moving toward us." Sakura threw the baseball into a locker and saw them all start to move that way. "They're blind?"

"That's good," Naruto sighed.

"Very," Kakashi walked ahead of them and led them through the maze of Them. They all stayed silent as they walked through and stayed close together. Once they were to the other end of the hall and away from Them, they walked up another flight of stairs and opened the door to the roof, "Here we are."

"You have got to be kidding me," Naruto saw a lot of Them on the roof. Naruto twirled his sword and heard Sakura scream. He saw where she was looking and saw Kimimaru was being eaten by one of Them.

"Kimimaru-kun!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke ran over and kicked It off of Kimimaru and put Kimimaru's arm over his shoulder. He saw Kakashi and Naruto run ahead and take out a lot of Them and walked through with Kimimaru on his shoulder. Sakura helped Sasuke carry Kimimaru and watched as Kakashi and Naruto worked as a team to take out Them.

Naruto took out another one and twirled his sword, "Come on. We can blockade the stairs to the observatory."

"Right," Sasuke walked up the stairs with Kimimaru and Sakura and put Kimimaru down onto the ground. He saw Kakashi pull out a table a put it against the top of the stairs after Naruto came through.

"I need the duct tape," Kakashi ordered and saw Sasuke run in and run back out with it. They both continued to blockade the stairs and finished after a few short minutes. "This should hold for a few hours, we'll have time to think during that time."

"Kimimaru-kun," Sakura sat next to Kimimaru and had a hand on his shoulder, "are you okay?"

Kimimaru held his shoulder and cringed in pain, "I'll be fine."

Naruto leaned against the railing and looked out over his school. He saw some of his classmates running away but be eaten anyway by Them who were near by and saw some of his classmates were already apart of the undead army that was quickly overpopulating. He closed his eyes, "Armageddon huh?"

"Yup," Sasuke sat against the wall and sighed heavily.

Naruto heard Kimimaru cough loudly and heard blood splatter against the ground. He opened them slowly and saw Kimimaru on his hands and knees coughing.

"Kimimaru-kun!" Sakura shouted and saw him sit back and grip his chest. "What's wrong?"

"So that's how it is?" Kakashi said in a sad tone.

"What?" Sakura saw Sasuke and Naruto had the same look as Kakashi and tears filled her eyes. "Tell me!"

"Once you're bitten," Sasuke sighed, "it doesn't matter if you die or not, you're still going to turn into one of Them."

"Impossible!" Sakura shouted through tears. "Kimimaru-kun won't turn into one of Them. He's different! He's special!"

Kimimaru was panting heavily and he looked at Naruto, "Naruto."

Naruto looked at him and stayed silent.

"Please," Kimimaru put on a sad smile. "If you throw me over the edge I should fall on my head and die as myself instead of one of those monsters."

"What're you saying?" Sakura shouted. "You won't turn into one of Them. You'll be find Kimimaru-kun!"

"I don't want to be one of Them!" Kimimaru shouted and started coughing more. He gripped his chest tighter and he coughed up more blood this time. He fell against the ground and yelled out in pain.

Sakura rolled him over and cried, "Kimimaru-kun!"

Kimimaru stopped moving after he gagged and Sakura cried over his chest.

Kakashi closed his eyes and leaned against the railing.

"Kimimaru-kun," Sakura cried. "You weren't allowed to die!"

Sasuke stood up and pulled Sakura away.

Sakura was confused but saw Kimimaru's hand twitch, "He's alive! See Naruto, he's different, he won't be one of Them!"

Naruto picked up a rusty pipe and clenched it tightly, "Don't let her watch Sasuke."

Sasuke held Sakura close and made her look past his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"Naruto!" Sakura tried to push Sasuke away but felt him tighten his grip around her. "Let me go! Don't do it!"

Naruto saw Kimimaru stand up and he clenched his teeth, "I'm sorry but this is our reality now!" Naruto ran at him and smashed his head open with one swing but Sakura was able to push Sasuke away and saw Naruto do what he did.

"Kimimaru!" Sakura screamed.

**HOTD Ending Song One: Kimi to Taiyou ga Shinda Hi by Kurosaki Maon **

_Owarnai sekai no naka de, _**(In this never-ending world,)**

_Sakimedareta saigo no kotoba yo_** (****oh, the profusely blooming last words,)**

_Sneer at the despair _

_Mou furikaeranai _** (We will no longer turn back;)**

_Koe o karashite sakebe _**(bellow at the top of your lungs! )**

_Atarimae no nichijou ga hazeru _**(The usual everyday scenes are now bursting open,)**

_Kimi to taiyou ga shinda hi _**(on the day when you and the sun perished.)**

_Nozomanai noizu no uzu ni _**(Unaware to anyone, I'm slowly being swallowed)**

_Hitoshirezu ni nomikomarete yuku _**(into a whirlpool of unwanted noises.)**

_Wasarurenaide watashi no koe o_** (Do not forget the sound of my voice,)**

_Mata deau sono hi made _**(until the day when we reunite.)**

"Why?" Sakura shouted at Naruto. "Why did you do that?" Sakura began to cry and she slapped Naruto hard across the cheek. "What makes you think I wanted to be saved by any of you? I loved him!"

_Ubatte te no itami wa _**(The pain in my snatching hands)**

_Taemanaku kasanatteku _**(endlessly multiply on and on.)**

Naruto stayed silent and rubbed his cheek. He looked at Sakura and saw the sadness and anger in her eyes, "You'd rather be one of Them then see your parents again?"

_Kudaketa garasu _**(Shattered glass,)**

_Nigeru shijitsu _**(elusive truths,)**

Sakura stayed silent and clenched the necklace around her neck with her family crest. She saw Naruto walk towards the barricade and climb onto one of the tables, "Where are you going?"

_Nagareta kuroi namida _**(and flowing black tears... )**

_Maichiru kisetsu yo _**(Oh, the scattering seasons,)**

"You obviously don't want me here so I'll leave you alone with Kakashi and Sasuke," Naruto said. "I'm going to go kill some more of those things."

_Zetsubou e michibike _**(lead me towards despair! )**

_Hajimatta kono karuma ni mo_ **(There must be some hidden meaning)**

"Wait Naruto!" Sakura ran over and grabbed his wrist. "I'm sorry," Sakura began crying again. "I didn't mean anything I said so please don't leave me. I can't lose you too!"

_Kanarazu kitto imi ga aru dakara _**(to this already-begun karma, so)**

_Decided and get my way _

Naruto looked at her and climbed off the table. He hugged Sakura closely and let her cry into his chest. It was the first time in years that Naruto was able to hold Sakura in his arms like this and he closed his eyes.

_Sou kimi rashiku are _**(Yes, be yourself,)**

_Mayoi uchinuki susume _**(shatter your hesitation, and advance forward!)**

Kakashi looked out over the school grounds and sighed heavily, "It's kill or be killed now.

_Sayonara mou iku yo _**(Farewell. I'll get going now,)**

_Owari no hajimari e _**(towards the beginning of the end.)**

"How long do you think we'll fight?" Sasuke asked.

**To Be Continued…**

**Me: **So how did you like it? Was it good or terrible? Please be honest with me!

**Sakura: **Thank you for reading. The lyrics were taken from a YouTube video, if you want it this is the link: .com/watch?v=G19mbcmueqc

**Me: **Thank you for reading this story and please, I'm begging you, **R&R!**

**Everyone: **Thanks for reading. Next time on **KOTD: Escape From The Dead!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: **Hello again everyone! I read all the reviews I got in just one night and I'm shocked! I've never gotten so many reviews in such a short amount of time and I love you guys for commenting and telling me how much you like it! To be honest, I wrote the first chapter in like, forty-five minutes! Oh yeah, I got skill!

**Naruto: **Kyu-sama doesn't own **Naruto **or **HOTD**. **Masashi Kishimoto **owns **Naruto **and **HOTD **is owned by **Daisuke Satou.**

**Everyone: **Please enjoy!

**Let's Go!**

**Last Time: **

"_**Wait Naruto!" Sakura ran over and grabbed his wrist. "I'm sorry," Sakura began crying again. "I didn't mean anything I said so please don't leave me. I can't lose you too!"**_

_**Naruto looked at her and climbed off the table. He hugged Sakura closely and let her cry into his chest. It was the first time in years that Naruto was able to hold Sakura in his arms like this and he closed his eyes.**_

_**Kakashi looked out over the school grounds and sighed heavily, "It's kill or be killed now.**_

"_**How long do you think we'll fight?" Sasuke asked.**_

**Konoha Of The Dead: Chapter 2 – Escape of the Dead**

"In a world that's already beginning to end," Naruto opened his eyes slowly, "we'll have to fight until we can't fight anymore."

"Naruto's right," Kakashi stood up from the railing and didn't notice any of Them on the roof anymore. He saw they were all going towards the track because a group of students had gathered there with bats and other tools to use as weapons. Kakashi recognized them as his old students from last year and that they were suppose to graduate in a month.

Sasuke noticed them and looked away when they were all trampled over by Them. Their screams filled the air and attracted more of Them. Sasuke picked up his sword and walked over to the barricade, "Getting to the clinic should be easy now that they're all heading to different parts of the school that have screaming students."

"How do we get out of here though?" Naruto asked.

"We'll have to figure something out," Kakashi said and saw Naruto pull out his phone.

Naruto answered, "Naruko?"

"Hey there!" Naruko slid down the railing of stairs, jumped off and kicked on of them down into the ground and stabbed it in the head. "Shikamaru just got here with the guys from their school. We'll be are your school shortly and meet you inside."

" Alright," Naruto heard a girl squeal. "Who was that?"

"It was Hinata, she refuses to fight," Naruko replied and spun around. She killed two more and swung the blood off her blade. "She says if she kills then she'll be a whole different person."

"I see," Naruto saw Kakashi and Sasuke start to remove the barricade. "I'll see you soon okay?"

"Okay," Naruko knocked another one into the wall and cut off their head. "I think I just killed my best friend from third grade?"

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Meh, she turned into a bitch after third grade," Naruko twirled her sword. "Anyway, I'll see you soon." Naruko hung up and searched Their pockets.

"What are you doing?" Ino asked.

"Hey, we're in an all girls' school for delinquents. I'm being a delinquent," Naruko rolled her eyes and pulled out Their wallets. She took out the money and threw it back over her shoulder. She put the money in her own pockets and stood up. "Let's hurry up and get outside," Naruko took the hand gun from Hinata and heard screaming. She looked down the hall and saw another of their classmates being eaten and noticed the sword she was holding.

"Help me!" she screamed when she saw them.

Naruko walked over and cut off Their head and saw the girl grab her neck and cry out in anguish. She cut off her head as well without hesitation and took the sword off the ground. She walked back down the hall and threw the sword at Hinata, "Use that."

Hinata caught it and wasn't afraid to hold it. She twirled it easily in her hands and looked at Naruko, "I can't."

"You're in this school for murder aren't you?" Naruko looked at her and saw her look away. "In this world, it's kill or be killed now. Tenten can't protect you forever and neither can Neji. Grow up for God's sake and fight!"

Hinata looked down and her eyes were shadowed by her hair.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Tenten shouted. "You know she didn't kill him on purpose. He tried to rape her and she fought back."

"She use to be captain of the Kendo Team at our old school and always carried around a kendo stick. Now after she's killed someone in self-defense she wants to act like she's innocent?" Naruko snarled. "If she doesn't want to survive, that's on her, but she's pretending that she isn't a killer or a fighter! She's both just like the rest of us now!"

"Shut up both of you!" Ino shouted.

Hinata walked past all three of them and down the stairs. She stopped halfway and looked over her shoulder at them, "Are you coming or not?"

"There she is," Naruko smirked and ran down the stairs with Tenten and Ino. They all easily took Them out and ran out of the school as a team.

Shikamaru noticed them and opened the door. He watched them strike Them down as they made their way to the bus. Shikamaru looked at Neji and saw him stare out the window at Hinata, "Looks like someone gave her a sword."

"That's good," Neji saw them run onto the bus and watched Shikamaru close the door and start the engine.

"Next stop, Konoha City Academy," Shikamaru slammed his foot down onto the gas and turned the bus around quickly. He ran over a lot of Them and drove out the gate. He whistled as he drove and tapped the steering wheel.

"How many buses have you jacked?" Naruko asked.

"Plenty along with cars, eighteen wheelers, basically every car possible," Shikamaru continued to drive and run Them over. "You bring weapons?"

"Yup," Ino put two duffle bags down and unzipped them. "This girl at our school had an obsession with guns and threatened the principal into building a shooting range so shooting practice began to become a class. I got as many guns as I could."

"As long as we got some that matters," Shikamaru explained.

**Konoha City Academy**

"I'll go this way with Sakura, you go that way," Naruto said.

"We'll meet in the front of the school in ten minutes," Kakashi said and ran off with Sasuke.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to split?" Sakura asked.

"We have to find supplies," Naruto walked into the woodshop room and noticed the gas powered nail guns were missing. "Looks like Zabuza-sensei made it out."

"Looks like it," Sakura put her sword down and stretched. "There aren't any of Them on this end of the building so we can relax for a little bit," Sakura sat on the desk.

Naruto sat on the ground and sighed heavily. He looked at Sakura but noticed her black and pink stripped panties underneath her skirt. Sakura noticed him staring at her and she blushed slightly, "You know Naruto, since the world is the way it is, there won't be many girls around right?"

"Right," Naruto looked up at her.

"Meaning I'm probably one of the only girls left that you know besides Naruko and the others," Sakura got off the desk and sat in front of Naruto.

"Right," Naruto saw her crawl into his lap and wrap her arms around his neck. "Sakura-chan."

Sakura leaned forehead and she pressed her lips against his. She felt entirely different from when she kissed Kimimaru and remembered all the feelings she had for Naruto before Kimimaru showed up. She felt Naruto grab her waist and she parted her lips. She felt Naruto slide his tongue into her mouth and she let him explore her mouth. She felt the kiss intensify with each passing second and pressed her body against his. She felt his muscles against her and he felt her soft body against his.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore and pinned Sakura to the ground. Naruto pressed his pelvis against hers and heard her moan into the kiss. He slipped his hand underneath her shirt and bra and massaged her right breast. He broke the kiss and kissed her neck.

Sakura knew Naruto wasn't a virgin because she and Kimimaru had walked in on Naruto and several girls over the last month. When Kimimaru and Sakura started dating, Naruto started sleeping around and sometimes Sakura would walk in and wish it was her instead of one of her classmates. Now that Sakura thought about it, Sakura had killed all the girls Naruto slept with without realizing it.

Sakura gripped Naruto's hair and bit her lip to keep from moaning out to loudly. She saw Naruto sit up and move away from her. She sat up and was seriously disappointed, "What's wrong?"

"We can't," Naruto shook his head. "Not here," Naruto stood up and grabbed his sword. "We don't have time to sleep around."

"We have eight minutes until we have to meet Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke," Sakura stood up and grabbed his hand. "Please, just really quick?"

"I don't do quickies Sakura," Naruto lifted her face and Sakura noticed something mischievous in his eyes. It made Sakura melt on the inside and how his smirk crept onto his face made him look even sexier and Sakura remember that Naruto was a delinquent most of the time. "My quickies last at least thirty minutes," Naruto kissed her gently and licked her ear. He held her waist and held her up, "I enjoy taking my time Sakura-chan. When we do get the chance to do so," Naruto's hand ran down her back and he kissed her neck, "I want to take my time especially slow with you."

Sakura knew Naruto was acting differently and she honestly loved it! She looked at Naruto and saw him step back and open the door, "Naruto-kun."

"Ladies first," Naruto smiled his innocent smile now

"You're bi-polar," Sakura picked up her sword and walked out.

"Am not," Naruto followed her and they walked through the few of Them that were lingering in the hall. He stayed close behind Sakura and they walked down the stairs and into the front of the school.

Kakashi noticed them first and saw Sakura was blushing really bad, "Sakura-san, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Sakura shook her head and nodded. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"What did you do to her?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing," Naruto smiled and saw a bus pull up and stop. He clenched his sword tightly but saw his sister climb off first. He watched her run inside and hug him. He hugged back and buried his face in her hair while she buried her face into his chest. "Naruko-chan, I'm glad you're okay," Naruto held her close and sighed in relief.

Naruko nodded and cried into his chest, "I didn't want to lose you."

"You won't," Naruto kissed her head and rubbed her back. "I promise."

"Oh everyone, this is Suko," Kiba walked in and waved to Suko who had long, spiky, dark blue hair tied into a pony tail and wearing his shirt unbuttoned slightly with his chest bounded. He had a feminine appearance about his face and eyes and he was a little two curvy for a guy. Everyone noticed that Sasuke was staring at him and that Suko wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Sasuke?" Naruko looked at him.

Sasuke cut the bandages off Suko and saw him cover his chest and squeal. He sat on the ground and Suko looked up at him with tears in his eyes, "I hate you Sasuke!"

"Why the hell are you dressed like a boy again damn it?" Sasuke shouted.

"Wait, you know him?" Neji asked.

Sasuke grabbed Suko by his wrist and pulled him up. Everyone noticed his large breast and realize that _he _was actually a _she_. "This is my younger twin sister Sasuko, also known as Suko."

"I'm not gay after all!" Kiba cheered.

Everyone looked at him with risen eyebrows and curious looks.

"You've been looking at my sister?" Sasuke glared at him.

"What makes you think that?" Kiba scratched his cheek and chuckled nervously.

"Anyway," Suko buttoned up her shirt all the way quickly, "can we get out of here, this place is about to fill up with those Zombies."

"They're not particularly Zombies since this isn't a movie but reality, we call those Zombies 'Them' so we remember we're in reality and don't sink into the world of fantasy," Sasuke explained.

"We need to go to the teachers lounge," Kakashi said.

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"I need to get something from there before I leave," Kakashi ran by them.

Naruto sighed and followed with everyone.

**HOTD Ending Song Two: Color Me Dark by Kurosaki Maon [Couldn't find the proper lyrics for this song since it's not very popular :'(]**

**Teacher's Lounge**

Kakashi sat down at his desk and stared at the news with everyone else, "This can't be possible."

"How does something like this spread across the world in just a few hours?" Sakura was visibly shaking and she felt Naruto put his hands on her shoulders to help calm her down.

Ino watched as the news station they were watching went on stand by and she sighed, "Looks like no where is safe."

"What is it that you needed to get Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi opened his drawer and pulled out a picture of him and his wife Anko together. They were standing together with their son, Kanko, on his first day at middle school two years ago. He was taking the entrance exam to get into Konoha City Academy in a few months too. In the picture, Kanko had just entered middle school and he was holding his acceptance letter with a large grin on his face. Anko stood to his right and Kakashi had his hand on Kanko's head and smiling as well. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, "My son's at his middle school on the other side of the bridge."

"Kanko is a black belt in everything and a sword prodigy," Sasuke looked out the window, "he'll be fine if he has a weapon."

"I'll try to call him," Kakashi pulled out his phone and dialed his son's number quickly. He heard someone answer and he stood up, "Kanko?"

"Otou-san!" Kanko's voice came through but it sounded broken up.

"Kanko, are you okay?" Kakashi asked frantically.

"I'm fine," Kanko's voice sounded clearer but still had static behind it. He kicked another one of Them in the head and saw it's head hit the wall and crack open.

"Be careful on you're end, we're coming to get you," Kakashi said.

"Let's meet at Mr. Jiraiya's house, it's halfway between my district and yours," Kanko ran down the hall and picked up a bat that someone had used and hit one of Them in the head with all his strength. He slid down the railing and kicked another one in the head and landed on the ground. "Is there anything I should know about these monsters?"

"They're blind, incredible strong, feel no pain, and follow sounds," Kakashi explained quickly. "Be as quiet as possible when you see any of Them around. They're slow but they seem to gather quickly so please be careful."

"I will," Kanko looked around and saw only a few of Them. He walked through Them and tested the theory that Kakashi had said. He waved his hand in front of one of them and saw it still walk towards the lockers. He stepped away and walked down the hall and hit a locker and saw them start walking towards there, "You're right."

"Use my motorcycle. It should be at the house down the street," Kakashi explained.

"I'll go get it," Kanko opened the window and stood on the ledge. He jumped down to the next floor down and walked into the science room and didn't see anyone alive. He saw dead bodies with smashed in heads and recognized that some of them were his friends and a crush he had. "I'll see you soon Dad."

"I love you Kanko," Kakashi saw the lounge door open and saw Anko walk in with Zabuza and Haku walk in.

"What about Mom?" Kanko asked and didn't hear an answer. He waited for several seconds and heard his mother's voice, "Okaa-san."

"I'm glad to hear that you're safe," Anko said through tears. "We'll see each other soon, just stay safe Kanko. I love you."

"I love you too Mom. Tell Dad I love him too," Kanko asked.

"I will," Anko sighed. She heard him hang up first and she gave Kakashi his phone back, "He says he loves you too."

"So there are people here after all," Orochimaru had walked in with a group of his students and they were holding makeshift weapons and duffle bags. He noticed Sasuke first but didn't say anything to him and looked at Kakashi, "Seems you took good care of your students."

"Of course," Kakashi put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and pulled him back towards him and made him stand behind Zabuza.

Orochimaru noticed that Naruko, Sasuko, Kiba, Neji, Shika, Chouji, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten all had on different uniforms, "How did you all make it here?"

"I drove, duh," Shika rolled his eyes. "Not like we're going to walk here or run for that matter, we'd be dead by now."

"I see," Orochimaru fixed his glasses. "Since you have transportation, let's leave here quickly before sundown."

"He's right," Naruto hated to agree with Orochimaru, especially after what he did to Sasuke and then Sasuko. Naruto picked up his sword from the table and twirled it.

"Let Naruto and Sasuke lead, they're better fighters than we are," Tenten said.

"I don't mind," Naruto said and saw Sasuke stand next to him as they stood in front of the door with their hands clenched tightly around their swords.

Everyone stood behind them and held onto their duffle bags with supplies, weapons, and clothes for those who found some clean gym clothes and were able to get to their dorm and come back.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and nodded, "Ready?"

Sasuke nodded, "Ready." Sasuke swung the door open and they ran ahead with everyone behind them.

Sasuke and Naruto struck down all of Them in their way and easily made it through. It shocked a lot of them that they were wielding their swords so easily and killing their classmates, underclassmen, and upperclassmen without hesitation. They made it outside quickly and when they did, they let Shikamaru pass them and they let him onto the bus first and allowed him to open the door.

"Hurry up!" Shikamaru urged as he watched them run onto the bus and saw them buckle their seatbelts.

"Go!" Sasuke shouted and saw Shika slam on the brakes and drive out of the school gate.

"We're outta here!" Shika said and everyone cheered in the back.

Orochimaru, of course, had to ruin the fun with his next statement, "So now that we're all safe, I think it's time we set some rules and elect a leader to set those rules."

**To Be Continued…**

**Me: **All done! I hope this one was just as good as the last one! I had a little bit of trouble with it. If you know where to find the proper lyrics to the ending song for episode two, let me know and I'll put that in and repost!

**Naruto: **Thank you for reading and please **rate, review, and subscribe**.

**Everyone: **Thank you for reading! Next time on **KOTD: Democracy of the Dead**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: **Hello everyone! Here is another chapter of **KOTD** here!

**Sasuko: **Kyu-sama doesn't own **Naruto **or **Highschool of the Dead**. **Naruto** is owned by **Masashi Kishimoto **and **Highschool of the Dead **is owned by** Daisuke Satou (author) **and **Shouji Satou (artist)**.

**Everyone: **Please enjoy!

**Let's Go!**

**Last Time:**

"_**Hurry up!" Shikamaru urged as he watched them run onto the bus and saw them buckle their seatbelts. **_

"_**Go!" Sasuke shouted and saw Shika slam on the brakes and drive out of the school gate.**_

"_**We're outta here!" Shika said and everyone cheered in the back.**_

_**Orochimaru, of course, had to ruin the fun with his next statement, "So now that we're all safe, I think it's time we set some rules and elect a leader to set those rules."**_

**Konoha of the Dead: Chapter 3 – Democracy Under the Dead**

"And the person fit to hold such position would be you, correct?" Ino looked at Orochimaru from the corner of her eye and saw him lower himself so he was at eye level with her.

"Well but of course. I'm the most responsibly teacher here and I am currently the teacher of the year at Konoha City Academy so it's only fair that the person with the most power is the leader," Orochimaru explained.

"Funny thing is," Suko was wiping the blood off Sasuke's sword, "there is no more Konoha City Academy. Approximately 99.99% of the student body is now the living dead and are trying to eat the other .01% of it which is the group of Konoha City Academy students and teachers here on this bus."

"Meaning there is still .01% of Konoha City Academy left still making me the teacher of the year," Orochimaru watched Naruto stand up. "Is there something you want to say Mr. Uzumaki Namikaze?"

"Who named you most responsibly adult on this bus?" Naruto clenched his teeth. "What makes you different from Kakashi-sensei, Anko-sensei, or even Zabuza-sensei?"

"Kakashi and Anko have both been caught having sex at school and Zabuza has a sexual relationship with a student," Orochimaru explained.

"And what about yourself?" Sasuko stood up and shouted. "What makes you so much more innocent than them?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Orochimaru smiled.

"Sasuko," Sasuke stood up and grabbed her arm. "Now is not the time and place for this."

"Shut up all of you!" Shikamaru slowed down the bus and looked over his shoulder at everyone. "Which way are we going, towards the city, country, or what?"

"Yamanaka Estate," Ino said. "It's an hour away from Konoha City Academy but it might take a lot longer with all the detours and stopping we'd have to do."

"You have to go through the city to get there!" Jugo stood up and shouted. "You're going to get us all killed if we go through the city!"

"We're going to the Yamanaka Estate," Ino looked over her shoulder at him. "If you have a problem with that you're more than welcome to get off this bus right now and be eaten by one of those monsters."

Jugo clenched his fist tightly.

"Through the city it is," Shikamaru was about to start the bus again when he heard yelling in the back. When he turned around, he saw Jugo on the ground and Naruto holding a bat out. Jugo was on the ground spitting up and Ino was standing close behind him.

"Hitting a woman means a low self-esteem," Naruto stepped on Jugo's head hard and grinded his shoe on his head. "Try anything like that again and I'll throw you off this bus personally!"

"Excellent work Naruto-san," Orochimaru stood up clapping and stepped over Jugo. He stood in the front of the bus and faced everyone, "This is exactly what I mean. We need a leader to balance everything out evenly and not lead to us hurting one another or worst, killing one another. I'll ensure our safety and help us survive in this new world of ours."

It was obvious that Orochimaru's students were under his spell immediately and they stood and clapped. They out numbered Naruto and the others and disgust was clear on their faces.

"So there we have it, I'll be our leader," Orochimaru smiled and sat in the back with his followers. "As my first act as our leader, I command all of you to sit down immediately and Shikamaru was it, don't go to the Yamanaka Estate."

Shikamaru stopped the bus and looked at him, "Where are we supposed to go?"

"Find the first empty building you can find that doesn't have any of those monsters in them," Orochimaru said.

"We have to go to Master Jiraiya's house," Kakashi stood up. "My son is supposed to be meeting us there."

"Your son is most likely long dead now Kakashi-san," Oro shrugged.

Kakashi acted on impulse and punched Oro out of his seat. He was about to punch him again when Anko pulled him back and they both fell back, "Don't you ever say that to me!"

Oro rolled over and held his face in pain, "You broke my nose!"

"Naruto," Sasuko looked at Naruto. "We can't continue like this, he's going to have both sides at each other's throat before the end of the night."

Naruto sighed, "I know."

"Where am I supposed to go then?" Shikamaru asked and heard banging on the door. He looked towards it and saw a group of people trying to open the bus doors.

"Leave!" Naruto shouted. "We don't have enough supplies for everyone, hurry!"

Shikamaru turned on the engine and drove off quickly. He saw the group of people try to run after them but also watched them get surrounded by a group of Them that had gathered without them realizing it.

"Go towards Grandpa Jiraiya's house," Naruto ordered and sat down.

"What do you think you're doing Uzumaki Namikaze?" Oro stood up and shouted as he held his nose. "I'm the leader here so I call the shots!"

Naruto ignored him and closed his eyes. He sighed heavily and relaxed in his seat, "You're in no position to be leader. You'll have us all killed before all of this is over, I intend to live after all of this is over and with you around, I don't think that'll be possible."

"What was that?" Oro stood up and grabbed him by his shirt. He lifted him out of his seat and slammed his head against the window, "I'll help us all survive!"

Sasuke walked up and pulled Orochimaru away from Naruto, "Shut up Orochimaru."

"That's Orochimaru-sama," Oro corrected him.

"I said shut up!" Sasuke held the tip of his sword at Orochimaru's neck.

"Sasuke!" Sasuko stood up and grabbed his arm that was holding the sword. "Don't do this now."

"Why not?" Sasuke snarled and pushed the tip of his sword onto Orochimaru's skin and saw a line of blood run down his neck. "He deserves to die after everything he put us through!"

"Sasuke-kun don't do this now," Ruko stood up and put a hand on his cheek. "Please just put the sword down before this gets out of hand."

"Sasuke," Naruto put a hand on his shoulder and saw him lower the sword. He sat with Sasuke and started comforting him as he held back all his anger.

"Throw him off the bus!" Orochimaru ordered. "Throw all of them off!"

"What?" Sasuko shouted and was the first to be picked up and thrown out with Shikamaru. Next it was Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten. Then everyone else who wasn't fighting with Orochimaru was thrown off.

"I'm not dealing with rebels against this group!" Orochimaru closed the doors, turned the bus around, and drove off.

"What the hell," Neji sat up slowly and rubbed his back. "They took all our supplies."

"This way," Ino climbed up the hill. "There's a convenient store around here."

"She's right," Sasuko climbed up the hill and helped Hinata up with Tenten.

"Come on," Naruto helped Sakura up the hill and all the guys followed after them.

"We'll be able to restock our supplies if the place hasn't been cleaned out yet," Ino explained. "But before that, we need a leader, not one like Orochimaru though."

"Naruto," Naruko said. "We've lived in this city all our lives and been all over the place, if we want a leader, it's him."

"I agree," Sasuke said. "I know I've been here just as long as you two but you've been around more than I have."

"Then it's settled, Naruto and Naruko will be our leaders," Ino said.

"Let's go to the convenient store first," Naruko said and they began to walk towards the store.

**Convenient Store**

"Wow, this place is still fully stocked," Naruto said as they walked down the isles of the store.

"Here," Sasuke walked out the back holding duffle bags. "These are new so they should last a while."

"Great," Naruto took one from Sasuke and started putting food and water into it with everyone else.

"Naruto," Sakura was in the same isle as Naruto and filling her back with food.

"Yeah?" Naruto zipped up his duffle bag and put it on his shoulder.

"Do you think we'll survive through all of this?" Sakura asked.

"Of course," Naruto said. "I'll make sure we survive."

Sakura nodded, "Thank you."

"Naruto!" Sasuko ran in and waved several pairs of keys. "I found some cars that are running and full of gas out front. "They can carry all of us."

"Great," Naruto saw Sasuko hand him a pair of keys, "What car is this?"

"It's a Hummer, it's the largest car I found and you should drive it," Sasuko said.

"Okay," Naruto walked over to the register and opened it.

"How did you know how to open a cash register?" Sasuke asked.

"Part time job at a drug store after school," Naruto said and took out all the money. "We may want to carry as much money as we can. Breaking every vending machine we find won't be good."

"You're right," Shikamaru said. "How much money is in there?"

"About five hundred," Naruto said and kneeled behind the counter. He moved his hand underneath the counter and pulled out a box and opened it, "Jackpot."

"How would you know there would be money underneath the counter?" Sakura asked.

"Duh, I worked at a drug store after school," Naruto said. "When a job doesn't pay you very well, you steal from the register and hide it underneath the counter. Whoever hid this had a very stupid boss," Naruto stuffed all the money into a string bag and put it over his shoulder. "I'm only carrying cash."

"Makes sense," Sasuke walked out of the convenient store with everyone and divided into different groups for each care.

**HOTD Ending Song Three: Return to Destiny by Kurotsuki Maon**

_Kuroko somaru sora no shita _**(under the sky that lost its light)**

_Kagi ni obie nokosareta _**(I was left behind, trembling in the big shadow)**

_Akaku moeru chi no iro ga _**(The blood, burning scarlet red)**

_Nijinda mama tokete yuku _**(melts away in its blotted color)**

_Mou ichido mayowazu _**(it's not remotely possible)**

_Ano koro no bokura ni moderere hazu mo nai _**(for us to be who we used to be)**

**Return to Destiny!**

_Ai suru koto wo mitsukete inori wo komete _**(I've discovered a way to love along with a way to pray)**

_Dareka no tame ni tatakau sube wo shitta _**(I've discovered how to fight for the ones I love)**

_Sorodemo kimi wo nakusu to shitara _**(If I'm unable to remain with you)**

_Boku wa kono inocihi wo _**(then I'll give up my life)**

_Sasageta demo kimi no soba ni iruyo _**(so I can be by your side)**

Naruto drove in the car silently with Sakura next to him and Sasuke, Sasuko, and Naruko in the back asleep. Naruto didn't dare turn on the radio and didn't feel like talking. He sighed heavily and felt Sakura slip her hand into his. He looked at her and watched her rest her head on his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"Naruto," Sakura held his hand tightly, "will we make it out alive?"

"Of course Sakura-chan," Naruto said again and had a grin full of confidence on his face although he didn't feel confident at all. "We'll make it out alive and all of this will just be a bad dream. We'll move on, everything will go back to normal. We'll go back to school, finish high school, go to college, graduate, and do what we've always wanted."

Sakura closed her eyes and smiled, "That sounds nice."

_It would if it was true. _Naruto thought to himself. _Most of the friends we've made are already dead, the only ones left are us and our parents. I wonder if surviving is even a good thing now that our world is already gone in just a day._

**To Be Continued…**

**Me: **Okay so the second season of **HOTD **coming out on **September 5, 2011, **was only a rumor. ***tear* **

**Naruto: **She was so excited too. Oh well, maybe it'll come out soon. Anyway, thank you for reading and please **R&R.**

**Everyone: **Thanks for reading everyone! Next time on **K.O.T.D: Running in the Dead!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: **Hello! Time for **K.O.T.D: Running of the Dead!**

**Naruto: **Kyu-sama doesn't own **Naruto **or **H.O.T.D. Naruto **is rightfully owned by **Masashi Kishimoto** and **H.O.T.D **is owned by **Satou Daisuke **and **Satou Shouji**.

**Everyone: **Enjoy!

**Last Time:**

_**Naruto drove in the car silently with Sakura next to him and Sasuke, Sasuko, and Naruko in the back asleep. Naruto didn't dare turn on the radio and didn't feel like talking. He sighed heavily and felt Sakura slip her hand into his. He looked at her and watched her rest her head on his shoulder, "What's wrong?"**_

_** "Naruto," Sakura held his hand tightly, "will we make it out alive?"**_

_** "Of course Sakura-chan," Naruto said again and had a grin full of confidence on his face although he didn't feel confident at all. "We'll make it out alive and all of this will just be a bad dream. We'll move on, everything will go back to normal. We'll go back to school, finish high school, go to college, graduate, and do what we've always wanted."**_

_** Sakura closed her eyes and smiled, "That sounds nice."**_

_** It would if it was true. Naruto thought to himself. Most of the friends we've made are already dead, the only ones left are us and our parents. I wonder if surviving is even a good thing now that our world is already gone in just a day.**_

**Konoha of the Dead: Chapter Four – Running in the Dead**

"Are you sure it's safe here?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Shino walked into his house and looked around to see it was empty and unharmed. "We can stay here for the night until we move onto Jiraiya's house."

"Great," Sakura said.

"Do not turn on anything at all, let's just sleep and when we wake up, we'll leave," Naruto said and everyone agreed.

"It's only three bedroom but you can sleep on the couch and floor, it's comfortable enough," Shino said.

"Okay, thanks," Naruto was about to sit on the couch but saw Kiba fall over on it and fall asleep on impact. "Well geez," Naruto saw Shino point down the hall. "That the bedroom?"

"Yeah, you can have the master bedroom with like three other people, enough room in the bed for two, and room on the floor," Shino said.

"I'll go!" Sakura, Ino, and Sasuko said in unison and they all looked at each other in confusion.

"Um, okay," Naruto walked down the hall with them and into the room. "Who's going to sleep in the bed with me?" Naruto asked as he sat on the edge of the bed and took off his shoes.

"I will," Sasuko said as she noticed Ino and Sakura's look of embarrassment.

"Okay," Naruto walked over to the closet and pulled out pillows and blankets. He gave them to Ino and Sakura and saw them lay them out on the floor, "Night."

"Night," Ino watched as Naruto and Sasuko both climbed into the bed and she lie on the floor with Sakura.

Sasuko snuggled up close to Naruto and felt him put his arm over her waist, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Naruto sighed heavily and fell asleep.

Sasuke closed her eyes with a smile on her face knowing Naruto knew how to comfort her when she needed it. She pushed herself closer against him and her waist was pressed against his. She felt his muscular chest on her bed and felt Naruto's arm tighten around her waist.

**a few hours later**

It was early in the morning and the sun wasn't going to rise for several more hours. Naruto had turned onto his back instead of his side and Sakura and Ino were still asleep but Sasuko wasn't. Sasuko looked at Naruto as he slept and thought he was the most handsome guy she'd seen. She climbed into his lap and straddled him. She blushed slightly and put her hands on his lower abs.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and saw Sasuko on him, "Sasuko?"

"Naruto-kun," Sasuko leaned down and pressed her lips against Naruto's. Naruto was shocked at first but kissed back shortly after the shock wore off and held her waist.

Naruto felt Sasuko part her lips and knew she was giving permission even though he didn't ask for it. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she did the same. Their tongues explored each other's mouths and Sasuko felt heat in a part of her body where she's felt it before but not this strong.

Naruto pulled away shortly after and both of them were breathing heavily, "Sasuko, how long?"

"For a year now," Sasuko admitted. "I saw your kindness towards those kids at the hospital we volunteered at and your kindness toward everyone else and for some reason, my heart skipped a beat. Every time I saw you I wanted to be close with you, not just as a friend but more than that." Sasuko pecked him lightly on the lips, "You treat everyone equally; you're the perfect gentlemen."

"Sasuko," Naruto sat up.

"Please, just this one night," Sasuko pleaded. "I don't know if we'll ever get this chance again or even if either of us will survive through all of this Naruto-kun. So please, please, just do this one thing for me before we don't have another chance."

Naruto looked her in the eyes for several long moments and hugged her tightly. Sasuko gasped and blushed as she felt herself press against him.

Naruto buried his face into her neck and inhaled her scent. Underneath the sweat and dirt he smelt a small hint of perfume. Sweet like the spring air he'd probably be enjoying on his dorm roof at the moment and listen to a story from Kakashi. He kissed her neck lightly and laid her back on the bed.

"Naruto," Sasuko saw him look at her, "be gentle."

Naruto nodded and pulled away her pants. Underneath he saw her black panties and saw her blush, "Don't be embarrassed." Naruto lifted her shirt and kissed down from her chest to her belly button, "I can't take off all your clothes because Ino and Sakura are on the floor."

Sasuko nodded and saw him unbutton his shirt and pants, "Will it hurt?"

"Only for a few minutes," Naruto moved her panties to the side and saw she was drenched. "It won't hurt long," Naruto hovered above her and pulled out his member. He pushed all the way inside and watched Sasuko bit her lip until blood was drawn.

Naruto leaned down and licked her lip and began moving slowly, "Shh."

Sasuko was crying and clinging onto Naruto's shirt tightly. She felt pain for only a minute until it was replaced with pleasure. A moan escaped her mouth every now and then but she did her best and stayed quiet.

Sakura lie wide awake on the floor and heard Sasuko's moans and Naruto's groans every now and then. She looked up at the bed and saw Sasuko's knee and Naruto's hair and knew they were doing what she was longing to do, what she almost done, with Naruto.

"Naruto," Sasuko looked at him as his thrust quickened.

"You're almost there too," Naruto held her legs farther apart as he thrusted. "Don't bite your lip this time, bite something else."

Sasuko felt something swell up where she and Naruto were connected. She felt it grow larger and larger with each thrust and she bite the sheets and moaned into the mattress. She felt something warm on her stomach and when she looked at Naruto again she saw it was his seed, "Why didn't you let it out inside?"

"Because for you to get pregnant now wouldn't be smart," Naruto said between pants. He zipped his pants and pulled the cover off a pillow. He wiped his seed off Sasuko and saw her sit up, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Sasuko smiled. "Thank you Naruto-kun."

"You're welcome," Naruto kissed her and she kissed back.

**a few hours later**

"Had fun last night with Sasuko?" Sakura said as Naruto continued to drive.

Naruto stayed silent. He knew Sakura or Ino were awake while he granted Sasuko her wish and he got confirmation that it was her.

"What is she talking about?" Sasuke looked at Sasuko and saw she was blushing. He looked back at Naruto, "What is she talking about?"

"Nothing," Naruto pulled over and saw everyone do the same. He got out with everyone and they all gathered in a circle, "We need to set some rules."

"Like what?" Kakashi asked.

"Okay, we all have to swear not to hurt one another no matter what we do," Naruto said.

"I can agree to that," Sasuke said.

"Honesty is key to staying alive so be honest with everyone," Naruto said.

"Agreed," Neji said.

Naruto sighed, "Now that that is set." Naruto turned towards Sasuke, "I had sex with Sasuko this morning."

Sasuke stared at him in confusion and cocked his head to the side, "What?"

"I slept with Sasuko," Naruto repeated.

"I didn't quite hear you," Sasuke said and turned his ear towards Naruto. "Repeat that statement one more time."

"I had sex with Sasuko," Naruto said.

"That's what I thought you said," Sasuke nodded.

"You're not mad?" Naruto said.

"Just a little," Sasuke twitched. "But it's h-her choice," Sasuke stuttered. He was flexing his fist and forcing a smile.

"Sasuke-nii-san," Sasuko looked at him.

"Can I talk to you alone," Sasuke didn't direct it as a question and pulled her to the side. "What the hell are you thinking? I know we're friends with him and all but you're worried about losing your virginity over surviving?"

"It's not that," Sasuko rubbed her arm and looked away. "I love Naruto-kun."

"You're only sixteen, what do you know exactly about 'love' huh?" Sasuke asked.

Sasuko wanted to protest but didn't know how. "Look, just don't worry about it okay? It's my life and my body and I'll do whatever I want with it."

"You're my twin sister and your life is in my hands until we get to the Yamanaka Estate," Sasuke explained. "No more sleeping with Naruto or anyone for that matter, we're putting survival in front of everything else right now."

"Fine," Sasuko rolled her eyes and heard a gun shot. She looked towards Ino and saw she was pointing pass their cars. When she turned she saw Them coming from the bridge. The ones who survived the fall from ten feet in the air got up and crawled over and they were collecting fast.

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted and got into the cars with everyone. He slammed on the gas and everyone followed behind him. He maneuvered through the abandoned cars and crashed through Them.

"Naruto!" Naruko shouted and Naruto slammed on his breaks. A bus was speeding down the road in the opposite direction and it crashed into another car. It flipped and landed in front of their line of cars blocking their way.

Naruto leaned out the window and waved his hand back, "We can't take this road! Go under the bridge!"

Kiba was behind him and nodded and passed the messaged on. All the cars went into reverse quickly and they were able to get far away enough before the bus exploded and caught on fire. Naruto drove slower now knowing they were out of harms way and he sighed heavily, "I know this road."

"We're almost there then?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded and continued to drive along side the bridge. Naruto heard honking behind him and when he turned around, it was too late. An eighteen wheeler had driven off the bridge and crashed on the ground, separated them from everyone else.

"Go!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto noticed it was a gas truck but it was too late. The truck exploded sending their car into the air and landed several feet ahead on its side.

"Naruto!" Kiba was able to back up with everyone else and out of the range of the explosion.

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes.

"Naruto," Sakura's side was the one on the ground and all of them were bleeding.

"Everyone okay?" Naruto managed to say.

"Yeah," Sasuke took off his seat belt and rubbed his neck. A long red mark was there and his head was bleeding a little.

Naruto kicked the windshield out and he crawled out. He helped Sakura out along with Sasuko and Naruko and saw Sasuke get out last, "No one has any serious injuries?"

"No," Naruko said and heard Naruto's phone.

Naruto answered quickly, "Kakashi, we're fine."

"Thank goodness," Kakashi sighed. "We have to detour; Jiraiya's house is another five miles from where you are."

"We'll get there as soon as we can," Naruto said. "Is anyone hurt on your end?"

"No, we're all fine, what about over there?" Kakashi asked.

"Just minor injuries we can cover up," Naruto explained and saw Sasuko pull out their duffle bags. "We'll meet you at Jiraiya's house. If you get there before we do then wait for us as long as you can hold out."

"Understand," Kakashi said. "Be safe."

"We will," Naruto hung up and put his phone on vibrate. He took one last look at the overturned truck and sighed in relief that not all of it was full. He walked away from it with his friends and saw Sakura was struggling to walk, "You okay?"

"Just a small sprang," Sakura said.

"Come on," Naruto kneeled in front of her. "I'll carry you."

"Thanks," Sakura climbed onto his back.

Naruto stood up and handed his bag to Sasuke, "Can you carry this?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said and took the bag.

"Let's go," Naruto began to walk and held Sakura up.

**H.O.T.D Ending Four: Cold Bullet Blues by Kurotsuki Maon **

_Mou yami ga owaru _**(The darkness will now end)**

_To kuraku yodomu kimi no me ga tsubuyaku _**(your dark, stagnating eyes murmur)**

_Tada kuzureta sekai _**(the hopelessly crumbling world)**

_Ashita e no ikiba sura nakushite _**(has ever lost its place to go tomorrow)**

_Dakedo mamoru beki hite koe ga michibiku _**(the voice of the person I must protect guides me)**

_Namida womou minai to kimeta toki _**(when I decide not to see tears ever again)**

_Kokoro no kase kowashite _**(breaking the shackles on my heart)**

_Ima kogoeru kokoro no hoono de tokashi _** (now let the flame melt away my froze heart)**

_Jyuha wo nigrishime _**(holding the grip)**

_Ima furueru yubi wo _**(now firmly place the trembling finger)**

_Hikigane no kuro ni tsuyoku ategau _**(on the black trigger)**

_Kono inoichi wo tada kyoki no tama ni kaete _**(changing this light into the bullet of madness)**

"Here," Naruto sat Sakura on the bed and sighed heavily. "I'm glad we were able to find this hotel that was empty, let's just get some rest and head out as soon as possible."

"Yeah," Sasuke said. "Sakura how's your ankle?"

"It should be okay now," Sakura stood up and was walking better than she had earlier. "It's still hurts a little but after I sleep and stay off of it, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Great," Naruko said. "Let's at least clean up a little bit," Naruko walked into the bathroom with Sakura and Sasuko.

Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed and sighed, "How much longer until we get to Jiraiya's place?"

"At the pace we're going, another day," Naruto sat next to him. "We need to find transportation and quick," Naruto said.

"Naruto," Sasuke looked at him.

"Hm?" Naruto asked.

"If there's something you could say to someone who died already, what would you say and to who?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto put on a sad smile, "What I would say to someone who's died already huh?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Let's be friends," Naruto looked down at the ground, "to Kimimaru."

Sasuke looked at him for a moment and heard sobs. He looked up and saw Sakura standing in the doorway crying and holding her hand over her mouth, "Sakura."

"You're lying," Sakura said through a strained voice. "You hated Kimimaru, that's why you killed him!"

"I didn't hate him, I envied him," Naruto didn't look at her.

**To Be Continued…**

**Me: **Aw! On to the next chapter people!

**Kiba: **Thank you for reading and please **R&R.**

**Everyone: **Bye! Next time on **K.O.T.D: Streets of the Dead!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: **Hello! **K.O.T.D: Street of the Dead **is here!

**Kiba: **Kyu-sama doesn't own **H.O.T.D **or **Naruto. H.O.T.D **belongs to **Daisuke Satou **and **Shouji Satou **while **Naruto **belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Everyone: **Enjoy!

**Last Time:**

"_**If there's something you could say to someone who died already, what would you say and to who?" Sasuke asked.**_

_** Naruto put on a sad smile, "What I would say to someone who's died already huh?"**_

_** Sasuke nodded.**_

_** "Let's be friends," Naruto looked down at the ground, "to Kimimaru."**_

_** Sasuke looked at him for a moment and heard sobs. He looked up and saw Sakura standing in the doorway crying and holding her hand over her mouth, "Sakura."**_

_** "You're lying," Sakura said through a strained voice. "You hated Kimimaru, that's why you killed him!"**_

_** "I didn't hate him, I envied him," Naruto didn't look at her.**_

**Konoha of the Dead: Chapter 5 – Streets of the Dead**

"Envied him?" Sakura repeated. "For what?"

"He had the courage to ask you out, I didn't," Naruto put on a sad smile. "I envied him for that…although we grew up together; I never had the courage to tell you how I felt."

"You knew me better than anybody and that's the one thing you couldn't tell me?" Sakura shouted.

"Do you really think it's that easy?" Naruto stood up. "I've been friends with you for years. I didn't want to lose you if you didn't love me the way I love you!"

"You love me?" Sakura snarled. "You don't love me! You would've let me stay with Kimimaru!"

"I didn't want to live with the thought of you being one of Them and spending the rest of your life wandering around on that roof! You wouldn't know who you were or who Kimimaru was because once you're bitten by one of Them, you're no longer Human," Naruto grabbed her shoulders. "Understand that I love you more than anything Sakura-chan. I did it to protect you because I know you want to do more with your life."

"I gave up on those dreams a long time ago," Sakura said quietly.

"Listen to me," Naruto lifted her face so she looked at him. "This nightmare won't last forever. When it is over everyone is going to start over, we'll start over."

"You don't love me…" Sakura started to cry. "If you loved me you wouldn't have slept with Sasuko."

"He only did it because I asked him too," Sasuko jumped in. "I knew Naruto can't really deny a girls request…I took advantage of that."

"Why would you do such a thing?" Sakura demanded.

"Because I love Naruto," Sasuko shouted.

"You love him?" Sakura asked.

Sasuko nodded, "I do."

"Look, can we not argue over this now?" Ruko asked. "It's late and we need our rest before we try and make it to Jiraiya's house. If I'm right about where we are, we're about six miles away."

"How did we get a whole mile away from Jiraiya's place?" Sasuke asked.

"We had to detour and ended up walking away from the place to find shelter," Ruko explained. "We should be able to get there if we get there without problems tomorrow."

"Sounds like a good idea," Naruto said.

**early the next day**

Naruto walked onto the roof of the hotel and sighed heavily, "How did they fill up the hotel that quick?"

"I don't know but we need to get to Jiraiya's," Sasuke looked around. "There's a housing district that way."

Naruko turned around and saw where Sasuke was looking, "That's where Jiraiya lives."

"We should be able to make it by noon," Sasuko looked up at the sky. "I don't think we can touch the ground for a couple of bloods, maybe a mile or two."

"You're right," Naruto walked over to the edge of the building and looked at the next one. "We should be able to move from building to building for a couple of blocks."

"Let's get going," Sakura fixed the bag on the shoulder.

"Naruto, do you want to lead?" Naruko asked.

"Sure," Naruto backed away a little and then ran towards the edge and jumped to the next building. Everyone followed him for several blocks which turned into miles. Once the reached a safe place, they climbed down from the building and down to the street.

"This should be safe," Sasuke looked around. "Naruko, lead the way."

Naruko nodded and they began to walk. She held her sword tightly as they walked down the street towards the near by housing district, "Let's be careful, it's too quiet."

"You're right," Sakura said as she looked around. "It's abandoned on this end of the street, probably all the people here when the infection broke out are down the street at the hotel we were at."

"You're probably right," Naruto said. "Let's be grateful for that."

Sasuke nodded, "You're right." Sasuke looked at his sister and saw she looked worried, "Don't worry, I'm here."

Sasuko looked at him and smiled, "You're right. As long as we're together we'll be safe."

Sasuke nodded and continued to walk with them.

**The Others**

"Shino!" Ino screamed and her face was shoved into Shikamaru's chest as she heard a gun shot go off. She cried into his chest and fell to her knees with Shikamaru, "Shino…"

Kakashi covered Shino's face with a towel and sighed, "We need to move, we're almost there."

"Why did he have to get bitten protecting me?" Ino said between sobs. "Shino was my best friend."

Shikamaru rubbed her back, "Just know he's in a better place and died as himself instead of one of Them."

Ino nodded and wiped her eyes, "Yeah."

"Come on, we need to keep going," Kakashi helped Ino up and saw Shikamaru stand up. "Kanko might be there by now."

"Let's hurry," Anko said and ran ahead with the others. "Naruto and the others might be there as well."

**Jiraiya's House**

Kanko sat quietly in Jiraiya's living room and rocked back and forth praying his parents and elders would show up. He had been at Jiraiya's house only for a few hours but was still scared and scared for life for what he had been through alone. He held his head in frustration and began to cry, "Where are you Otou-san, Okaa-san?"

Kanko couldn't bare the thought of living without his parents, especially at a time like this and only wanted to see them. He heard the door unlock and he grabbed his sword quickly. He clenched the hilt of it so tightly his knuckles turned white and when he saw the bush of blonde spikes. He couldn't help but drop his sword and run to Naruto, "Naruto-senpai!"

"Kanko," Naruto rubbed his head and kneeled in front of him. "You're okay, you haven't been bitten have you?"

"No," Kanko shook his head and saw Naruko wipe his eyes. "Naruko-senpai."

"You shouldn't be crying," Naruko smiled at him. "We're all safe Kanko-kun."

Kanko nodded and looked at Naruto, "Where's my parents? Where are the others?"

"They're on their way," Naruto explained. "We got separated yesterday morning and decided to meet here to meet you."

Kanko nodded, "So they should be here soon."

"Should be," Sasuke said and heard the door unlock again. He looked down the steps and saw Kakashi walk through first.

"Kanko?" Kakashi's voice came through.

"Otou-san!" Kanko ran down the stairs and into his father's arms.

**H.O.T.D Ending Five: Memories of Day Gone by Kurotsuki Maon**

_Hadazamui yozora ni wa kimi ga omoiukabu _**(The chilly night sky reminds me of you)**

_Shizukana konna hi niwa kimi ni aitaku naru _**(A quiet day like this makes me want to see you)**

_Donna hi mo kimi no koto mamoritai kara _**(I want to protect you on any kind of day)**

_**I want you, baby**_

_Hashiri dashita supiido de _**(The days fade away in the distance at the speed)**

_Toozakatteku hibi _**(They were at when they took off)**

_Tsunaida te no nukumori mo _**(The warmth of our hands together)**

_Osanai koro no moide banashi _**(Is now just a memory of our childhood)**

_**Time goes by**_

_Kimi wa mou wasurete shimatta darou _**(You've probably forgotten about it already)**

_Yubikiri kawashita yakusoku sae mo _**(The promise we made)**

_Dakedo mada mune no oku _**(But it's still deep in my heart)**

_Nokosareta kimochi ga _**(The feeling that can't be erased)**

_Itsumademo keshisarenai mama _**(Still remains unprocessed)**

_Hadazamui yozora ni wa kimi ga omoiukabu __**(The chilly night sky reminds me of you)**_

_Shizukana konna hi niwa kimi ni aitaku naru __**(A quiet day like this makes me want to see you)**_

_Kurayami mo surinukete _**(I can even fly to you)**

_Tonde ikeru _**(Sneaking through the darkness)**

_**I can fly for you**_

_Ano koro to kawaranai boku no mama de _**(Just the way I was that day)**

Kakashi lay stretched out on the couch with his wife next to him and his son on his stomach. He held them both close to him and contentment was on his face now that he didn't have to worry about his family anymore.

Naruto was standing on the third floor deck of his grandfather's home and he ran his hand across his name that was etched into the railing, "Grandpa…"

"You really miss him," Sakura said.

"Yeah," Naruto looked at her. "I guess we're in the same boat about losing someone we love."

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, I guess so. But I thought about what you said and I wanted to say thank you."

Naruto looked at her in confusion.

"Thank you for saving my life," Sakura said. "I know I can't keep pretending this is a fantasy and that this is our reality. I believe that once this is over we'll really start over," Sakura walked over to him and held his hand, "together."

Naruto smiled, "Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you too," Naruto kissed her forehead.

**To Be Continued…**

**Me: **Short! Yes, I know! I'm sorry!

**Sakura: **Hey, look on the bright side. It's published.

**Me: **Yeah! Thank you for reading and please **R&R**.

**Everyone: **Next time on **K.O.T.D: In the Dead of Night!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: **Another chapter of **KOTD**.

**Everyone: **Kyu-sama doesn't own **Naruto **or **HOTD**. **Naruto **rightfully belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto **and **HOTD **belongs to **Daisuke Satou **and **Shouji Satou**. Enjoy!

**Last Time:**

_** "Thank you for saving my life," Sakura said. "I know I can't keep pretending this is a fantasy and that this is our reality. I believe that once this is over we'll really start over," Sakura walked over to him and held his hand, "together."**_

_** Naruto smiled, "Sakura-chan."**_

_** Sakura smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder, "I love you."**_

_** "I love you too," Naruto kissed her forehead.**_

**Konoha of the Dead: Chapter 6 – In the Dead of Night**

"Naruto," Sasuke walked out onto the balcony. "You need to come see this."

Naruto walked inside with Sakura and saw everyone was watching the news. He sat down next to Naruko and saw her cuddle up next to him and he put an arm over her shoulder and felt her shaking. He rubbed her arm and watched what was happening on the bridge that connected both sides of Konoha.

There was a barricade blocking the cars so people would have to walk on the sidewalk towards the other side of the bridge so they could be safe with the police.

_"Conspiracy! Conspiracy! Conspiracy!"_

_ "Here on the Senju Bridge, a group of men and women believe that this outbreak of the killer disease is a conspiracy formed by the governments around the world. Police now are trying to get them to calm down and allow the men, women, and children trying to pass through and get to the other side where there is a shelter set up for those who haven't been bitten. Police suggest if you aren't near the bridge that you remain in your homes and wait for help to come and rescue you."_

"They have no idea how unsafe the streets are," Sasuke sighed and heard screaming in the background. The camera turned and showed a bulldozer going over the group that was blocking the bridge and crushed them without hesitation and innocent civilians were crushed underneath it as well.

Kakashi grabbed the remote and turned off the TV and everyone had fear clear on their faces along with worry, "Did anyone check for food yet?"

Ino shook her head and stood up, "I'll go check."

Sai stood up and held her up before she fell. She was visibly shaking and he walked downstairs with her and into the kitchen.

Naruko curled up against Naruto and buried her face in her neck, "Naruto…"

"Shh," Naruto kissed her forehead and looked at Sasuke. "Go with Sasuke, I need to talk to Kakashi."

Naruko nodded and sat next to Sasuke and buried her face in his shoulder. Sasuke held her and rubbed her hand and watched Kakashi walk out onto the balcony with Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, we've already lost Shino and his parents never made it to the Yamanaka Estate," Naruto explained. "We're at least a three days journey away from the estate and there's no telling what we'll run into," Naruto waved out over the balcony and saw a few of Them wondering around.

Kakashi sighed, "I know Naruto. Our group is a little too big and we can't split up now after what we just saw on the news. The police are running over civilians with bulldozers without hesitation now, no one is safe."

Naruto look inside at his friends and saw they were trying to forget what they just saw by talking and distracting themselves, "I know." Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, "I just want to get everyone to the Yamanaka Estate safely."

"Naruto," Sasuko walked out onto the balcony. "A few of us want to go clear out the streets; it would make us feel better."

"Don't take any guns, swords only," Naruto walked inside with her and Kakashi. He picked up his own sword and saw Naruko, Sasuke, and Sakura holding their swords. Naruto looked at Kakashi, "We'll be back in a few hours."

"Be careful," Kakashi said and watched them leave.

**on the streets**

"We're clear for about a mile to both directions," Naruto stated and sighed.

"We should go farther," Sasuko said. "I'd feel safer."

"Isn't this far enough?" Sakura asked. "We really should get back, we've been out here for an hour now."

"Sasuke," Sasuko looked at him.

"No," Sasuke said. "Let's head back okay?"

Naruko nodded and they began to walk back towards the house. Sasuko heard a child whimper down at the end of an alley, "Hey, I heard something."

"What?" Sasuke saw her run down the alley. "Sasuko!"

It was silent for several seconds but Sasuko's scream ripped through the air. Sasuke felt fear in his heart and ran down the alley with Naruto and saw Sasuko beneath one of Them.

Sasuko was trying to push off the little girl that was eating away at her neck and she saw Naruto kick her off and cut off her head. She held her neck and tears ran down her cheeks, "This can't be happening."

"Sasuko," Sasuke looked at the wound and tears ran down his cheek. "You idiot! Why did you have to run away?"

Sasuko gave him an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry Sasuke-nii."

Sasuke hugged her and buried his face in her hair, "Tell Grandma and Grandpa I said hi…"

Sasuke hugged back and cried, "I will." Sasuko pushed him away as she coughed up blood and clenched at her chest, "Sasuke, you do it."

Sasuke nodded and watched Naruto walk out the alley.

"What's going on?" Naruko asked.

Naruto shook his head, "Sasuko got bitten."

"What?" Sakura had shock on her face and tears ran down Naruko's faces.

Naruko watched Sasuke walk out the alley several minutes later with tears on his cheeks and his shirt covered in blood. Naruko ran over and caught him before he fell on his knees and hugged him. Sasuke cried into her chest and gripped her shirt tightly.

Naruto walked over to rubbed Sasuke's back, "You did the right thing. Now she doesn't have to suffer being one of Them."

Sasuke continued to cry, "I keep telling myself that but I was supposed to protect her…now she's dead."

Naruko rubbed his head, "Shh. Don't worry. Sasuko wouldn't want to walk around like one of Them. I'm sure she told you that before you put her to rest."

Sasuke nodded and wiped his eyes, "Please watch over us Sasuko."

"Please watch over us," Naruto, Naruko, and Sakura said in unison and held Sasuke up.

"Come on," Naruto helped Sasuke walk back to the house.

**30 minutes later**

"You're back," Anko said and saw them without Sasuko. "Where's Sasuko-chan?"

Sasuke shook his head, "I'm not hungry, I need to lie down."

Naruko helped Sasuke up the stairs.

"Sasuko got bitten by a little girl," Naruto explained. "Sasuke put Sasuko to rest less than an hour ago."

Anko sighed, "Poor Sasuke."

**Yamanaka Estate**

"Has anyone gotten in touch with the children?" Minato asked.

Mikoto shook her head, "No. We haven't had time, with organizing this place; it's too late to call them."

"Someone please call them in the morning," Inoichi said. "As for organizing those who survived, continue with the good work."

"The food truck is going to be here tomorrow morning," Fugaku explained.

"Good," Inoichi nodded. He opened the locket around his neck and saw a picture of him and Ino together at the beach a few weeks before school started again and he sighed heavily, "I wonder how Ino's doing…"

"Ino's just as strong as you," Ibiki said. "She'll make it here for sure, you know how she is."

"All of our kids should be safe and all of them will get here safely," Minato said.

Kushina nodded but everyone was worried.

**HOTD Ending Song Six: Under The Honey Shine by Kurotsuki Maon **

_Onaji itami kakaekonda _**(We were dealing with the same pain)**

_Kayowai bokura wo _**(Only he moonlight)**

_Tsukiakari dake miteita _**(Was watching us, who were fragile)**

_Kokoro ni nai koto bakari _**(I'm always quick to say things that I don't mean)**

_Kuchibashitte koukai shite _**(And regret it later)**

_Bukiyou na watashi wo _**(I'm clumsy)**

_Itsumo kimi wa yurushiku kureru ne _**(But you always forgive me)**

_Doushitara doushitara tsutawaru no _**(How can I convey it to you?)**

_Todoketai todoketai kono kimochi _**(I want to send this feeling to you)**

_Aishiteru aishiteru _**(I love you, I love you)**

_Kotoba ja mou arawase nai kara _**(Because I can no longer put it into words)**

_Ima… _**(Now…)**

_Dare mo inai _**(In the corner of the room)**

_Heya no katasumi de _**(Where there's no one else)**

_Otagai no kizu _**(We kissed)**

_Nameau you ni kisu shita _**(As if we licked each other's wounds)**

_Fureatta ondo de tokete _**(I wish the temperature we create by touching each other could melt us)**

_Zutto konomama toki ga tomareba ii noni _**(And stop time forever)**

**Jiraiya's House**

Naruko was sitting on the couch with Sasuke's head in her lap and she continued to rub his head. He was asleep and Naruko was close to falling asleep herself.

Naruto walked up and gave Naruko's a pillow, "Go ahead and get some sleep."

"Thanks," Naruko took the pillow and put it behind her head. She sighed heavily and rested her head against the pillow and closed her eyes.

Naruto sat on the floor in front of the couch and pulled the blanket over him and saw Sakura sit next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes and he rested his head against hers. He closed his eyes and they both fell asleep.

The ending was only starting and the end of the end wasn't anywhere in sight. Millions of people were already apart of the undead army and only thousands, soon to be hundreds, were amongst the living. Blood stained memories were the only things visible for their future and blonde stained Sakura Blossoms would be common until the spring where there isn't any more of Them and the disease has been cured.

**To Be Continued…**

**Me: **Aw, Sasuko died.

**Satsuki: **Why did you even name me Sasuko in this story?

**Me: **I named you Satsuki afterward. Deal with it.

**Satsuki: **Thank you for reading this story. Please **RR&S**.

**Everyone: **Next time on **KOTD: Dead Night and the Dead Ruck!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: **Hello! I know it's been forever! But here is another chapter of my most highly reviewed story on my account: **Konoha of the Dead!**

**Satsuki: **Since I died, I'll be in charge of most of the closing and opening statements. Kyu-sama doesn't own **Naruto** or **H.O.T.D**. The **Naruto** rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto** and **H.O.T.D **belongs to **Daisuke Satou **and **Shouji Satou**. Enjoy!

**Last Time:**

_** Naruko was sitting on the couch with Sasuke's head in her lap and she continued to rub his head. He was asleep and Naruko was close to falling asleep herself.**_

_** Naruto walked up and gave Naruko's a pillow, "Go ahead and get some sleep."**_

_** "Thanks," Naruko took the pillow and put it behind her head. She sighed heavily and rested her head against the pillow and closed her eyes.**_

_** Naruto sat on the floor in front of the couch and pulled the blanket over him and saw Sakura sit next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes and he rested his head against hers. He closed his eyes and they both fell asleep.**_

_** The ending was only starting and the end of the end wasn't anywhere in sight. Millions of people were already apart of the undead army and only thousands, soon to be hundreds, were amongst the living. Blood stained memories were the only things visible for their future and blonde stained Sakura Blossoms would be common until the spring where there isn't any more of Them and the disease has been cured. **_

**Konoha of the Dead: Chapter 7 – Dead Night and the Dead Ruck**

"Sasuke," Naruto walked out on the balcony to where Sasuke was standing alone and leaning against the balcony. It was at least one in the morning now and Sasuke was the only one awake besides Naruto.

"What?" Sasuke asked without looking at Naruto and continued to watch Them wander around and watched more people try and run away and find shelter in their neighbors but be rejected and killed.

Naruto walked over to the railing and put his back against it, "Sasuko-chan…Sasuko-chan was strong and you shouldn't beat yourself up about her death."

"I couldn't protect her," Sasuke spoke quietly as he looked away from the street. "I told myself, I told her, that I would protect her and get her to Mom and Dad and Aniki."

"Sasuko was capable of taking care of herself and you didn't have to give yourself the responsibility of taking care of her," Naruto explained. "She had the ability to take care of herself, hell that's how she ended up In an alternative school," Naruto chuckled. "Remember how she got into that school in the first place? Some guy knew she was a girl and tried to hit on her and when she rejected him, he tried to rape her that night on her way home. Man she beat him up really good."

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle, "She came home with the police and scared the shit out of Mom."

"Everything happens for a reason right?" Naruto explained. "Sure, everything that happens isn't going to be good but there's a reason, right?" Naruto saw Sasuke stand up straight and grip the edge of the railing. "What is it?"

"Sasuko was already dying," Sasuke said quietly.

Naruto looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean she was already dying?"

"She's been sick since she was born, she just learned to live through the pain and have a normal life," a pained expression crossed his face. "Those days you came over when we were little and Sasuko was 'visiting relatives in the country,' she was actually in the hospital getting treatment. They don't know what was wrong with her, they just knew her immune system was weak, her organs functioned fifty percent slower than average, and they were surprised she survived in the womb, let alone the birth," Sasuke clenched his teeth. "She's been putting up a front to be strong because she didn't want anyone to worry."

"Sasuke," Naruto looked at him. "That's why…"

"That's why I was being so overprotective because her body couldn't take much more," Sasuke sobbed and sank to his knees. His eyes were clenched tight and his tears fell onto his slacks, "Sasuko was dying all these years and wasn't going to live much longer. I was healthy, I never had serious medical problems but Sasuko did and everything I did was for her. It was my mission to life to protect her until the end and make her smile and laugh, that was my job!"

Naruto kneeled in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Sasuke…"

Sasuke shook his head, "I'm sorry Sasuko-chan…I'm so sorry…"

Naruto gripped his shoulder, "Sasuke…you did everything you could. Everything you did up until Sasuko's final breath was for _her_. You ended her suffering, you relieved her of her pain." Naruto put on a sad smile, "Sasuko-chan…I'm sure Sasuko-chan is grateful for everything you did for her up until her final moments."

"Do you want to know her final words to me were?" Sasuke held himself and curled up. "She said she dreamed of having been born healthy and not having to deal with the pain. She said she would've loved to live a normal life where she didn't have to go to the hospital. She said she always saw herself getting married, having kids, being a grandparent and dying of old age with me…But at the end of that, she said something that's causing me to be the way I am now…"

Naruto saw Sasuke look at him with pain clear in his eyes and a sad smile on his face.

"She smiled at me and said: 'I'm glad I was able to have a big brother like you Sasu. The one thing in life that I'm grateful for is the way you loved me even now when I was the biggest idiot in the world so promise me one thing. Promise me that you'll live past this Nightmare of Reality and continue to live and fight for yourself and don't forget that no matter how many lives we live and no matter the circumstances, we're always together. We'll be best friends forever and twins until Kami-sama can't stand to see us be so happy together. We'll raise hell again like we use to, right?'" Sasuke sobbed.

"Sasuke listen to me," Naruto put his hand on the back of Sasuke's head and made him focus on him and he put their foreheads together. Naruto had tears in his eyes but he forced his usual grin, "Sasuko was prepared for this. You knew she was dying and you knew she was dying. You're parents knew she was dying and they were prepared for this but they aren't prepared to have _you _die. So please, don't die on me. I promise I'll get you home to your family. Promise me you _won't _give up."

Sasuke clenched his eyes shut, "I promised I'd protect her."

"And I'm promising you that I'll protect you because I need to get you and everyone else back to their parents at the Yamanaka Estate so promise you, you don't give up," Naruto urged. "You've been my best friend since we were only a few months old, you're supposed to trust me anything and everything Sasuke, so please, trusts me!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and nodded, "I will."

Naruto stood up and helped Sasuke up, "Great. Because I can't lead everyone by myself but with you, I know I can get them home."

Sasuke nodded and smiled, "Definitely."

"Naruto-kun," Sakura was standing in the doorway wearing Naruto's jacket and she had a worried expression on her face.

Naruto looked up at her and stood up, "What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

"They're really starting to fill up the street," Sakura trembled slightly. "I'm getting scared."

Naruto put on a small smile, "Don't worry Sakura-chan. We're safe here. My grandfather was ex-military and he took extra measures to handle this place for anything."

"That's good," Sakura smiled.

"Naruto!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulder. "Over there!"

"Huh?" Naruto turned and saw a man banging on a door down the street with a young girl next to him. "What's going on?"

"Please let us in! We haven't been bitten!" the man sounded panicked as he continued to bang on the door.

"Otou-san," the little girl tugged on his slacks. She had dark black eyes with black hair that was spiky and she had an Uchiha Crest necklace hanging around her neck. "Otou-san where's Mommy?"

"We'll find Mommy later," the man smiled down at her and saw the door open. He sighed and smiled, "Thank y-"

"I'm sorry!" the man behind the door shot in in the chest with a shoot gun and watched him fall back. "I'm really sorry!" He slammed the door and put the locks back.

"Daddy!" the little girl kneeled next to him and shook him. She had tears in her eyes and continued to shake him but he wasn't moving and his eyes wouldn't shift to her. "Daddy!"

"Isn't that your cousin?" Sakura looked at Sasuke and saw the shock clear on his face.

"It's Satsuki-chan," Sasuke ran inside and grabbed the metal bat Kiba had from the couch.

"Sasuke wait!" Naruto ran in after him.

Sasuke stopped at the door, "Please don't try and stop me Naruto."

"I'm not trying to," Naruto smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Wait at the gate on the bike. I'll signal you from the balcony."

Sasuke looked at him, "Thank you."

"So where am I setting up?" Ino walked up and she was wearing a tank top with panties and it was clear her bra wasn't on underneath her.

Sakura's jaw dropped and she saw Naruto and Sasuke blush as they looked away and went their separate ways, "Ino!"

Ino rubbed the back of her head and picked up her sniper bag and walked up the stairs after Naruto. She set up the sniper on the edge of the balcony railing and fixed her hair so her bangs covered her left eye. She bent over and focused on the scope.

Naruto stood on the edge of the balcony, "On ten Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and put his key in the ignition of the bike. He saw Kiba and Neji at the gate on both sides ready to pull the gate open wide enough for him to drive through, "Thanks."

"No problem," Kiba grinned. "But if you bend my bat, I want another one."

"That might be tough to find another one," Sasuke grinned and heard Ino begin to shoot. He looked up and saw Naruto's nervous look. He shook his head and watched him begin to count from one. He saw Kiba and Neji begin to pull the gate open and he sighed heavily.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke looked over his shoulder and saw Naruko kiss him. He looked at her in shock and saw her pull away. "Naruko?"

"Please come back," Naruko put on a sad smile.

Sasuke smiled and nodded, "Definitely."

"Go!" Naruto called and saw Sasuke dart on the gate and towards the house. He saw Kakashi unlocking the garage door, "What're you doing?"

"Getting the car!" Kakashi called back and saw Anko walk up with a crowbar. He stood back and watched her knock the chain clean off and saw Kanko catch it before it rattled to the ground. He pulled open the doors and walked into the darkness of the garage.

"He's getting the car," Naruto lit up. "Grandpa had a heavy duty car that could hold twenty. We're leaving!" Naruto called into the house and saw everyone wake up and respond immediately. "Take whatever weapons and food you can get out he house. There will be plenty of room in the car."

"Naruto," Ino continued to shoot.

Naruto turned and saw Sasuke driving through the crowd of Them and easily knock them out of the way with the metal bat in one hand and controlling the bike with the other, "He's almost there."

"Not that," Ino continued to shoot towards the house where Satsuki was. She was hitting Them that were getting too close to her and would occasionally shoot inside the house on purpose for what they did to her father. "She's getting surrounded and quick."

"He'll make it," Naruto watched and saw Sasuke get into the gate by it slipped and crashed into the door. "Oh no."

Sasuke groaned as he got up and looked at the back, "That's not good." He looked around and watched Them continue to drop as Ino continued to shoot cleanly through their heads. She began to shoot down the street at metal dumbster and saw Them begin to move that way as well and only a few of them wandered around in the front yard of the house.

"Sasuke-onii-chan!" Satsuki cried and ran over to him. She hugged him and buried her face in his stomach as she cried into him.

"It's okay, I'm here," Sasuke picked her up and rubbed her back. "Everything's okay. Everything will be fine."

Satsuki sniffed and buried her face in his neck. He looked around and heard a gun shoot come from the opposite direction in which Ino was shooting. He ran to the gate and saw a guy shooting constantly at a few of them that were surround him and right before he went down his gun hit the light pole.

"Shit!" Ino began shooting faster but they were already moving towards Sasuke and Satsuki. "We have to get them out of there!"

"Is the car ready?" Naruto called down and saw Kakashi put his thumb up. "Ino we need to go."

"Fine," Ino folded up her sniper and put it back in the back. She ran off the balcony and down to everyone quickly with Naruto and jumped into the back of the car. She laid the sniper on the carrier above them and saw Hinata polishing her sword.

"Ram 'em," Anko declared and Kakashi slammed on the gas. They darted out the gates and everyone in the back fell out of their seats and on one another.

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes. He saw light purple and when he sat up, he saw his head was between Ino's legs and her face was bright red. He turned red and shook his head, "Ino."

"Don't breathe!" Ino grabbed his hair and began struggling to push him away and get away since Hinata was on her and Chouji was on Naruto.

"Oh my," Anko saw the situations in the back seat and saw everyone begin to argue with each other but they stopped and turned to look at Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" they all shouted at once and they all lurched forward when Kakashi slammed on the breaks.

Anko opened the door and saw Sasuke climb in quickly with Satsuki on his back.

**HOTD Ending Song Seven: Fuss Fuzz by Kurosaki Maon**

_Yura yura to kabe wo ooyogu sakanatchi _**(A fish is swimming and waving on the wall)**

_Douyara mada sukoshi neboketeru mitai _**(It seems like I'm only half awake)**

_Mou chotto fake kangae sasete onegai _**(Let me think about it a little longer, please)**

_Matomaranai nou wa seiri suru jikanga hoshino _**(I need some time to organize my scattered brain)**

_Yakusoku nante kikimenonai kusuri tabu _**(Promise is a medicine that has no effect)**

_Amakute yasui kireigoto _**(It's sweet, cheap and glosses over)**

_Koi mitaini jibaga kuruidasu _**(Magnetic fields start to get crazy like love)**

_Onaji ashitano kurikaeshi _**(The same tomorrow repeats)**

_Mou sonnano sunnzai! _**(I'm so tired of it!)**

_Awaku nejireta kioku _**(A diluted and twisted memory)**

_Atamagoto inuku _**(An arrow through the head)**

_Matomode irarenaino nara _**(If I can't be sane)**

_Trigger wo hikudakeyo _**(I'll just pull the trigger)**

_Itamiha isshun _**(The pain lasts only a split second) **

_Yodonda keshikimo kitto hareruwa _**(I'm sure the murky scenery will clear up)**

Sasuke blinked several times and saw everyone recover from the sudden jolt, "What's going on?"

"Kakashi's poor driving," Naruto sat up and felt something soft beneath his hand. He looked down and saw he was holding Ino's right breast and he saw her recover before he could pull away. He laughed nervously but ended up getting kicked between his legs and slapped in the face. He groaned and curled into the fetal position on the floor.

"My driving isn't usually this bad," Kakashi explained.

"Then why is Kanko holding on to stuff?" Kiba pointed to Kanko who was sitting in the corner holding onto the back latch handle. He grinned and waved.

Sasuke sighed.

"Kanko!" Satsuki cheered and ran over to him. She hugged him and smiled with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Satsuki!" Kanko sounded shock.

"You know each other?" everyone looked at them.

"I'm Kanko's future wife," Satsuki cheered.

"What?" everyone shouted and Kakashi slammed on the breaks again.

"Kakashi!" everyone shouted as they began to complain at him.

Kanko scratched his cheek and blushed slightly, "Geez."

**To Be Continued…**

**Me: **I know it's been forever and a day since I last updated this story but here it is!

**Sasuke: **We hope you enjoy. Please **RR&S**.

**Everyone: **Bye! See you next time on **KOTD: Chapter 8 – Satsuki in Deadland! (HOTD Chapter 8 – Alice in Deadland)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: **I know it has been forever and I day since I last updated this story! I'm so sorry for the extremely long delay but I actually have time for the time being!

**Sakura: **Also, **H.O.T.D **is said to be updated this month! So have your fingers crossed!

**Naruko: **Kyu-sama doesn't own **Naruto**. The characters rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**!

**Everyone: **Enjoy!

**Last Time: **

_** "My driving isn't usually this bad," Kakashi explained. **_

_** "Then why is Kanko holding on to stuff?" Kiba pointed to Kanko who was sitting in the corner holding onto the back latch handle. He grinned and waved. **_

_** Sasuke sighed. **_

_** "Kanko!" Satsuki cheered and ran over to him. She hugged him and smiled with a slight blush on her cheeks. **_

_** "Satsuki!" Kanko sounded shock.**_

_** "You know each other?" everyone looked at them.**_

_** "I'm Kanko's future wife," Satsuki cheered.**_

_** "What?" everyone shouted and Kakashi slammed on the breaks again.**_

_** "Kakashi!" everyone shouted as they began to complain at him. **_

_** Kanko scratched his cheek and blushed slightly, "Geez."**_

**Konoha of the Dead: Chapter 8 – Satsuki in Deadland**

Everyone remained silent within the truck as Kakashi continued to drive through the streets that was filled with Them that were wandering around looking for their next meal. No one said anything about what had happened or why Satsuki sat in Sasuke's lap and hummed happily as if her father hadn't died.

Naruto felt Naruko grab his arm and wrap it around her shoulder and rest her head on his shoulder. He felt her trembling slightly and he kissed her forehead in reassurance and felt her nuzzle his neck and grab his hand.

"We'll be driving for a little longer so you should get some rest," Kakashi explained as he continued to drive without any of Them being fast enough to catch the car. "I'll drive until I barely see any of Them around so don't worry."

"Some of us should stay awake," Sasuke spoke now. "Just in case we run into a pack of Them, we'll need more than two people to fight."

"Sasuke's right," Ino joined in. "I can sit on the roof with my rifle to shoot us a way through just in case we do run into a lot of Them."

"That won't be necessary," Kiba spoke up. "This neighborhood and several others in the area were the first to evacuate. If there's any it's only a few households that didn't get out or just Them who happened to wander this way."

"Are you sure?" Ino asked.

Kiba nodded, "Yeah. This is one of the larger neighborhoods and we haven't seen many of Them. These families were probably on the bridge."

Everyone grew silent again.

Kakashi sighed, "Let's not think about what happened on the bridge okay?"

"How can we not?" Sakura asked as she clenched her fist. "The police, the government turned against their own citizens and started shooting. You saw they had a tank too, they might have blown the bridge by now."

"Maybe," Kakashi turned a corner that had very few of Them roaming around. "Naruto, have you contacted your father at all since all of this happened?"

Naruto shook his head, "No sir."

"They're safe," Ino spoke. "All of our parents are safe and I know Mr. Minato well enough that he didn't order that, neither did Mr. Fugaku. There's no way they would abandon their home like that and save themselves before they could save others."

Kakashi nodded, "That's true. Minato-sensei was always like that, there's no way something like this would make him change his heart."

"It's changing some hearts though," Hinata looked down at her hands. "People are turning violent just to survive and avoid joining the walking dead army, even some of us have changed."

"In a world like this, it's survival of the fittest and natural selection," Neji sighed as he closed his eyes. "If you don't adapt to this kind of situation, then you're bound to be killed in no time. All of us did what we had to to survive and all of us want to see our families safe and alive, that's why we're still alive."

Everyone was silent for a moment before nodding in agreement but their faces obviously showed they weren't comfortable with their change in their new world.

"Get some sleep," Kakashi asked again. "We should be somewhere safe a little bit after dawn."

**next day**

Sakura was one of the first to wake up and noticed her head was on Naruto's shoulder who was still asleep. She giggled quietly at the sight of him but glared when she saw Ino's head was in his lap and her hand conveniently placed at his crotch.

Sakura cleared her throat and stretched, while also conveniently hitting Naruto in the face. She watched his wake up and groan, "Aren't you lucky?"

"What?" Naruto rubbed his eye and looked down to see Ino. He blinked several times and looked up to see everyone looking at the two of them.

"My cousin is here," Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Can you at least keep it in your pants when everyone is around?"

"It's not like that," Naruto started to defend himself. He shook Ino's shoulder, "Ino, wake up!"

Ino 's eyes fluttered open and she pushed herself upward while rubbing her eye, "What's going on?"

Naruto stiffened, "Your hand, move your hand."

Ino was obviously confused but looked down to see her hand was pushing down on him. She pulled her hand away quickly and looked away with a blush on her cheeks, "Sorry."

"Hang on," Kakashi called back at them and drove into the river. He heard them get tossed around by the bobbing in the water and complain at him. "I told you to hang on."

Everyone pulled themselves back into their seats and groaned.

"Anything happen while we were asleep?" Ino asked.

"No, the amount of Them has actually gotten smaller," Kakashi made it across the river and switched gears. "Hang on," he slammed his foot on the gas and shot themselves up the hill and onto the road. He looked in the back seat and saw everyone was tossed around, "I told you to hang on."

"Give us time to actually grab something!" Naruko shouted.

Kanko was still sitting in his corner with his hand on the handle and actually still asleep.

"You must be the worst driver all the time," Naruto watched as Kanko woke up and saw all of them climbing back into their seats.

Kakashi stopped the car and turned off the engine before leaning back in his seat and sighing heavily, "We'll stop here."

"Okay," Naruto opened the back door and climbed out with everyone and looked around to barely see any of Them and the ones they did see was on the other side of the river and not in the water.

Ino looked around and saw the bridge a few miles away that was still visible, "Why didn't you take the bridge?"

Kakashi climbed out the car and put two duffle bags down, "There was a blockade. They're going to blow the bridge in a few hours to prevent people from that side of the bridge from getting over here where there's less people."

"Who ordered it?" Naruto asked.

"Someone above Minato-sensei," Kakashi sighed. "Some news stations are still running and they announced it last night. Minato-sensei has been removed as mayor of Konoha and is powerless."

Naruko sighed, "So who's in charge then?"

"Someone from the military," Kakashi explained. "They haven't announced who yet but will in a few days I'm assuming."

"Well that's strange," Ino sighed as she looked around. "My house is on that hill over there, we should be able to reach it in a few days assuming we have to take detours to avoid a herd of Them and keep ourselves safe."

"That's the thing," Kakashi watched as everyone turned to look at him. "I haven't seen a lot of Them since we left the school district on that side of the river. Everyone must have either went towards the bridges to get to safety but since those are blocked, I don't know where everyone went if they did get away from the tanks."

"That's strange," Ino sighed and looked at Hinata. "What do you think?"

"They might all be migrating towards a single area where they can find a lot of people," Hinata thought for a moment. "They react to sound so of course they would have heard the scream of someone or the ringing or something anywhere and are swarmed around that since they're blind and tend to have no mental process at all."

"So all the noise is coming from the bridges and where large groups of people are conjugated," Ino watched Hinata nod. "So with that said, that means there's not that many people left on this side of the bridge because they all probably went towards the bridge and got stuck."

"So we're safe for now, at least that's what we can assume?" Naruto watched Ino nod.

"We should keep driving just to be safe," Ino looked at Kakashi and Anko.

"I need to sleep," Kakashi yawned.

"I can drive," Shikamaru offered and took the keys from Kakashi. "You two should rest, you stayed awake all night."

"Wake us up if anything happens," Kakashi asked and climbed into the back of the truck with Anko.

"We should change," Ino gestured to everyone's clothing and saw them all nod in agreement. They searched through the bags until each of them had their own clothes and changed before regrouping.

"I'm hungry Nii-chan," Satsuki pulled on Sasuke's jeans.

Sasuke sighed and looked around and watched as Neji held out a bag of chips, "Thank you."

"I know it's not ideal for her but it's either this or nothing," Neji watched as Satsuki lit up at the bag of chips and took them.

"Thank you," Satsuki smiled before opening the bag and eating.

Sasuke rubbed her head and knelt next to her, "Will that be able to hold you for a while?"

Satsuki nodded as she ate a chip, "I'll be okay."

"That's good," Sasuke kissed her forehead and stood up. "We should get moving."

"Right," Shikamaru looked around. "Ino, Naruto, can you get on the roof with the rifles the girls brought for safety?"

"Sure," Ino strapped a rifle around her and put two sleeves of bullets in the pouch on her waist.

Naruto took a rifle as well and climbed on top of the truck as everyone started to get back inside. He helped Ino onto the top of the truck and watched Sakura climb on top as well from inside, "Why are you up here?"

"I want to be of some help, you've been protecting me since we left the school," Sakura smiled at Naruto.

Ino heard the engine come back to life and felt Shikamaru start driving, "Keep an eye out, don't shoot unless necessary."

**HOTD Ending Song Eight: The Place of Hope by Kurosaki Maon **

_I don't know why we're afraid of it_

_Never-ever felt it was today_

_I don't know what you pray for when you're alone_

_I don't know where we'll go tomorrow_

_Never-ever lose the way for you_

_I'll know the reason that we are still here_

_Take me high_

_Floating like a kite_

_Gently make me free_

_Holding a thousand dreams_

_Nagareru kumo wa nee doko e ikuno _**(Hey, where are the flowing clouds going?)**

_What do you want? What do you see?_

_Mirai wa _**(The future)**

_Sonomama taiyo sae nomikonde shimau kedo _**(It even swallows the entire sun)**

_Demo kamawanai _**(But I don't care)**

'_Cause we will be there again_

_I'll always be with you_

Naruto sighed heavily as he enjoyed the breeze that brushed against him as Shikamaru continued to drive through the empty streets of this side of the bridge. He enjoyed hearing the laughter of Ino and Sakura and didn't feel an ounce of tension from anyone since they knew they were one step closer to being safe.

Naruto look towards the sky and sighed, "Haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?" Ino looked at Naruto and saw he was staring at the sky.

"There hasn't been a single helicopter since yesterday," Naruto looked at her and saw Ino begin to think.

"That's true," Ino looked at the sky. "What are they doing?"

**To Be Continued…**

**Me: **I'm sorry! I know it's been forever since I've updated and I didn't realize I had neglected to update until a few days ago when I saw the update date and noticed it was almost a year ago…

**Sakura: **She will try to write as much as she can and keep you all as happy as possible! So thank you for reading and please do the usual with the **RR&S**.

**Naruto: **And from everyone from the anime world, including those guys from **Bleach**, and **Fairy Tail**, and that one really sucky anime **SAO**. (I'm TOTALLY joking, SAO is my life)

**Kirito: **Didn't we beat you in ratings when we released? I remember seeing **Sword Art Online** above **Naruto** for a while before our season ended.

**Ichigo: **Isn't **Naruto** losing its flare though?

**Natsu: **I think so. And with my show coming back, Naruto, your show might lose rankings.

**Me: **All of you! Away! You're not supposed to show up yet! That's for a whole other story!

**Natsu: **Anime Apartments?

**Me: **Thank you for reading.

**Everyone: **Bye! See you next time in **Konoha of the Dead: Chapter 9 – The Dead Way Home!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: **Hello! I know, it's been a while since I last updated but school started in August and I've just been swamped with work. Plus, I had been sick so doctor appointment after doctor appointment was in my schedule but now that I'm doing better, I have more time!

**Sakura: **Kyu-sama does not own **Naruto**. The characters rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Everyone: **Enjoy!

**Last Time: **

_**Naruto sighed heavily as he enjoyed the breeze that brushed against him as Shikamaru continued to drive through the empty streets of this side of the bridge. He enjoyed hearing the laughter of Ino and Sakura and didn't feel an ounce of tension from anyone since they knew they were one step closer to being safe. **_

_** Naruto look towards the sky and sighed, "Haven't you noticed?"**_

_** "Noticed what?" Ino looked at Naruto and saw he was staring at the sky.**_

_** "There hasn't been a single helicopter since yesterday," Naruto looked at her and saw Ino begin to think.**_

_** "That's true," Ino looked at the sky. "What are they doing?"**_

**Konoha of the Dead: Chapter 9 – The Dead Way Home**

"What are you talking about now?" Naruto groaned as he looked at Ino. "I don't remember that at all."

"Of course not," Ino giggled. "You cried like such a baby that day I'm not surprised that you've forgotten."

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed, "Stop making me remember bad things, I suppressed them for a reason."

Ino punched his shoulder, "Cry baby."

"Them spotted!"

Naruto's eyes snapped opened and he turned with Ino to see several of them wandering the streets several yards ahead.

"Turn left!" Ino ordered and watched Shikamaru turn the car sharply but heard his cuss. She looked up and saw even more of Them up ahead. "Right! Turn right!"

Shikamaru stepped on the gas and turned sharply to the right.

Naruto grabbed Ino and put her down against the roof of the car as he held on tightly to the sides. He shielded his eyes with Ino as Shikamaru rammed through a large group of them that blocked their way.

"There has to be a reason why there's so many of them conjugated here!" Ino shouted. "There has to be!"

"We can't worry about that right now!" Naruto shouted.

Ino looked ahead and her eyes widen at the sight ahead of them, "Stop! Shikamaru stop!"

Hinata looked ahead and her eyes widen, "Stop the car! There's a wire fence! Left! Left!"

Shikamaru turned sharply to the left and tried to hit the brakes but they slid, "Tire locked?" He tried to let up on the brake and push more on the gas but he was failing.

Naruto felt the sudden jerk of Shikamaru slamming on the brakes. He also felt the absence of Ino underneath him. Ino on her back in the air when she was reaching out for Naruto but he missed her hand by a few and her back slammed into the hood of the car and then onto the sidewalk.

"Ino!" Naruto jumped off the hood of the car and ran over to Ino. He looked up and his eyes widen at the amount of Them that was getting closer to them by the second. He looked at the gun on his shoulder and quickly pulled the safety off before aiming and shooting.

He hit dead on with each shot and started to remember his days when he was younger and would go hunting with his grandfather or just go out to the shooting range. Many of the club members said Naruto was the best shot they'd seen in years and he believed it.

"We need more fire power!" Sasuke had taken his position at the opening in the roof and was shooting constantly.

Shikamaru watched as several of the other guys jumped out of the car and made a wall of fire in front of the army of Them. They aimed and loaded and shot to their best of their ability but their numbers were very few compared to Them.

Sasuke fired his final shot and removed the magazine. He checked his pocket and looked into the van, "Hand me another magazine! It looks like this!"

Hinata noticed the magazine and was about to reach for it but watched Satsuki quickly climb over to them and grab several of them.

"Here Onii-chan!"

Sasuke looked down and noticed Satsuki holding up two magazine with trembling hands and tear filled eyes. He took them and quickly reloaded, "Keep shooting!"

"Yes sir!" the boys below shouted as they continued to shoot and reload when they needed.

"Ino!" Sakura had climbed out of the car on the opposite side of the gun fire and ran over to Ino.

"Sakura," Ino cringed.

Naruto fired his last shot and checked his pockets, "No more shells…"

"Neji, I'm borrowing this!"

Neji looked over his shoulder and saw Hinata jump out of the car holding his sword, "Get back in the car!"

Hinata ignored him and kept her grip tight on both swords in her hands. She ran ahead and began to fight.

"Be careful!" Sasuke shouted and watched Tenten follow behind Hinata as they both did a dance amongst the swarm of Them and take out what they could.

Kakashi watched as Kanko searched the bag for one of the guns and pulled out a double barrel shot gun. Kakashi immediately grabbed Kanko's arm, "You're staying in the car!"

"But Dad!" Kanko looked at his father and noticed the look in his eyes.

"Stay in here with your mother and Satsuki," Kakashi took the gun and climbed out. He started shooting with the others but Their numbers wouldn't decrease.

The minutes seemed to last hours as their ammo decreased along with their will and hope. They knew they couldn't use every bit of ammo they had to fight off what was in front of them.

Kakashi used the last of his shells and cussed, "Sasuke, get them out of there!"

Sasuke understood exactly what he meant and helped Anko out with Kanko and then pulled Satsuki up, "Here we go."

"Onii-chan?" Satsuki looked at Sasuke in confusion.

"I need you to go with Anko and Kanko," Sasuke smiled. "They're going to go over the wire and run to safety. We'll catch up with you as soon as possible."

"Liar!"

Satsuki's desperate cry hit each of them in what little will they did have left and dropped it to zero along with their hope.

"Daddy said the same thing and then he died!" Satsuki cried. "I don't want you to leave me alone! I want to stay with Onii-chan! I want to stay with you and everyone forever! Please don't leave me alone!"

"Satsuki," Sasuke heard a roar of frustration and turned to see Naruto running through the crowd of them and using the butt of his rifle to hit them in the head. "Naruto you idiot!"

"This way!" Naruto shouted as he continued to attack. "Come this way damn it!"

"Naruto," Sakura watched in amazement as Naruto ran fearlessly through the crowd of Them to attract their attention.

"Go back with Neji!" Hinata ordered Tenten and started running after Naruto while knocking some of them down. She swept her leg underneath one of Them and noticed the steel pipe sticking out of its chest. She grabbed it and started attacking, "I'm behind you Naruto-kun!"

Naruto saw Hinata and nodded. He ran the butt of the gun against the wall, "Come this way! This way!"

"Over here!" Hinata shouted as she continued to run and attack. "Over here! Follow us!" She hit the steel pipe against a telephone pole and a loud ring attracted more of Them.

"Up here!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and ran up a flight of stairs.

Hinata looked over her shoulder and noticed that they were unable to attract as many as Them as they had hoped, "It's not working!"

Naruto clenched his teeth, "This way!" Naruto slammed the butt of his rifle against the metal railing, "I said come this way damn it!"

Naruko had made her way on top of the car next to Sasuke when she heard the army of footsteps. She looked over her shoulder and saw they were all human covered in firefighter type uniforms carrying canon like guns.

"Get down!" one of the ordered as the rest of them made their way to the fence and blasted away Those who had come too close for comfort.

Naruto lit up, "Help is here!"

"Here," Sasuke handed Satsuki to one of the people who came and when he jumped down, Satsuki immediately hugged him.

Hinata watched as one by one they were to the safety of the other side while They were being blasted away by high pressured water. She sighed in relief and looked at Naruto, "They're safe."

Naruto nodded, "They are."

"Thank you for helping us!" Kakashi bowed. "We greatly appreciate your help!"

The leader chuckled, "It's only natural that I help."

Kakashi looked up and watched as they began to remove their helmet and his eyes widen at the sight of the man in front of him, "Minato-sama!"

Naruto felt tears in her eyes at the sight of him, "Papa!" She immediately ran to him and cried as she buried her face into his chest.

"It's okay Naruko-chan, I'm here," Minato rubbed her head as he hugged her back. He looked up and saw Naruto on the other side of the fence a safe distance away from Them.

"They can't make it over here and save us," Naruto sighed and looked around.

"What should we do?" Hinata looked at Naruto.

Naruto thought for a second, "I know this area well. We'll be able to go around and meet them at the Yamanaka Estate."

Hinata nodded, "Lead the way."

Naruto nodded and started making his way away from the army of Them and towards safety.

Minato sighed, "Please make it back to us Naruto-kun."

"Will she be okay?" Tenten looked at Neji with a concerned look.

Neji nodded, "She's strong. She'll be fine as long as she's with Naruto to keep her leveled. We'll see them once they make it to the Yamanaka Estate."

**To Be Cotinued…**

**Me: **Thank you for reading! I didn't put the ending lyrics because they were the same as last chapter since the anime meshes chapter eight and nine together into episode seven and eight.

**Ino: **We hope to see you next chapter in KOTD. Please don't forget to **RR&S**.

**Everyone: **Next time: **Konoha of the Dead: Chapter 10 – Father Knows Dead!**


End file.
